Digimon Story Cyberslueth: Fate
by Chance Green G King
Summary: A random teen somehow ends up in the latest video game he has been playing and with digimon he created from his childhood he will make his mark. However in the end will he return home or will he embrace the new world around him? Mosly oc digimon are gonna be with him, over and all this will stick mainly to the game's story from Wayne's point of view. Oc pairing Yuuko Oc x Renamon
1. Trailer

**This is just a brief introduction of the story of what I want to do by the next month or so. so this will give you all the general idea of what's going.**

* * *

 **Hi my name is Wayne and let me ask you this. Have you ever had one of those dreams? The ones where you wished that you could go somewhere else?**

( It shows a lonseme teen walking through the hallways of his school with everyone else avoiding eye contact)

 **Have you ever made a wish that grants you to do things that seem nearly seem impossible? Or just wanted a chance to fit in?**

( It now shows the teen being ganged up by bully's who kept stomping on him for their own amusment followed by him riding on a scooter down an allway to get away from the bully's who continued to persue him.)

 **For those that keep on wishing, a random persons wish comes true. However for me...**

( It now shows him continuing to drive before a random female wearing a white cloak appears causing the teen to swirl and crash into a bunch of bikes and looks over and to see she had disapeared. Then it shows him driving through the night before all of the sudden he's sucked into a portal and screams not knowing what will happen before it turns black.)

 **It had happened in a very unexpected way.**

" So uh? Is he dead? " a voice asked with the main character starting to wake up and before long he see three very unusual looking creatures

" Oh cool he ain't dead! " the same voice said excitedly before he fainted.

( It now shows him in some sort of cyber space themed world where he gazes in amazement of what he was seeing.)

" What is this place? " wayne asks before one of the strange creatures answers the question.

Leader of the strange creatures " This is EDEN. But for us we've been waiting for you... "

 **Song so insane by smash mouth plays in the background**

 **Next month**

( It now opens up to show the strange creatures beginning to transform before they all stand by his side. )

" So? When do we begin? "

( It shows multiple clips such of these strange creatures fighting against there own kind followed by multiple characters being see including one where wayne locks eyes with a girl with black hair.)

" Why do you think your here? " she asks

" I don't know. But I might as well find out why. "

 **There are others like me but we all have one thing in common to protect our home.**

( It now shows a giant portal opening up and out of it comes out a very massive red dragon wielding a lance. )

" That's really big " one of the characters commented before they all heard heavy footsteps behind them with a large shadow hovering over them with a growl being heard.

" Not for me, " a voice says before some sort of giant white gray gorilla of some sort jumps through the rooftops and lands a solid right hook.

 **Friends will be made and bonds will be formed**

Wayne " Just because we have our bad history doesn't make up for who we are. "

 **There courage will be put to the test**

Omnimon " Don't you get it? They will stop at nothing until they destroy your world! "

Wayne " Then I say let them try, because were the ones not to be underestimated. "

 **Challenges will come there way**

" I know we can beat them the very reason why were still here is proof that we can still fight "

( Mutliple clips are shown such as wayne helping out a friend, hanging out with another male and mysterious blonde haired woman in an office followed by him and the black haired girl from before inching closer to one another.)

 **Willy**

It shows of a female standing side by side four Digimon. AncientVolcanomon, Ravemon, and finally MetalSeadramon

 **Takumi**

It shows another male standing alongside HiAndromon, Rosemon and MegaGargomon.

 **Arata**

Another male is seen standing right next to Diaboramon.

 **Noika**

it shows off a female with both WarGreymon and MetalGaruramon before they fuse into Omnimon

 **Yuuko**

The same black haired female from before is seen again only this time she's with Samudramon

 **Ronan**

It shows off another male with three powerful digimon Beelzemon, Siraphamon and MirageGoamon

 **and Wayne.**

" Time to digivolve! " wayne yells out with seven sillouted digimon standing right beside him before the main title shows.

 **Digimon Fate.**

" So that's your idea on why were here? " one of wayne's digimon asks in curiosity.

" Yeha. That's pretty much it. "

" Well I'm up for it! "

 **Coming soon..**

* * *

 **For those of you that are interested in this story please follow and fave because the first chapter will be coming around next month in between the first and fifth so I hope that your all interested in this since there's no to many people who try to do something like this.**

 **So i figured to myself why not? I'm a huge digimon fan and I've always wanted to do my own story but lacked the right material and had to find the right digimon so I hope your all satisfied.**

 **So until the story begins the G King will be here!**


	2. Chapter 1 Down The Rabbit Hole & to Eden

**helo everyone this your main man the G King brining you all a story that I've always been interested and wanted to do and that would be good old Digimon. And for those that kind of grew out of it I haven't cause when you look at it its just another parralel world like Pokemon mainly because they have mon in their last name.**

 **But you see for those that don't know this a new game came out for Digimon and it's called Digimon Story Cyberslueth and unlike a few games this one focuses on detective work quite a lot and the characters I find really interesting cause 1. There original and 2. There stories have a realistic feeling to it, but that's just coming from my point of view.**

 **Now for this story I'll be making my own Digimon based off of old ideas I had growing up as a kid along with a few more digimon. Now you see the plot is simple find out why the digimon are in the virtual reality system Eden but this will be different and you ever read those stories where someone comes from another dimension? Well I'm doing that for this one.**

 **Also this character will be talking to himself and narrates a lot so you can tell because its italic.**

 **Plus if some of you don't really like this well that's your choice**

 **Okay before we begin this will be a little introduction of the character along with the main plot set in motion if you can guess it right. ( don't own the Digimon univiserse nor the video game to this story I only have it )**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Down the rabbit hole & into Eden**

 **Location: New York.**

From underneath a set of sheets someone was asleep right now enjoying the peace and quiet. That was until my alarm clock rang and I groaned thinking

( Here, we go another freakin "perfect" day in paradise. Not.) the person groaned in annoyance

After getting up and performing my usual morning rituals I came over to my closet and got into my clothes for the day. it consisted of a white vest with a black star in the front of it with a orange sleeved shirt underneath and black jeens before I looked myself in the mirror.

 _(Narrating)_

 _My name is Wayne Lowman. I'm just about your average everyday sixteen year old teenager; 6,9 in height, short rugged white hair draping down the sides of my neck, 115lb and had solid green eyes with a mixture of blue hinted into it. My constant part time boxing hobby gives me a pretty decent fit. Thanks to my facial looks my appearance is just very strange. But thanks to that I always have to be on my toes getting ready for anything that could happen from a fight, in self defense._

I made my way down the stairs and as usual my "caretakers" weren't there but they left me a note.

 _ **We won't be home for a few days so just remember to do your choirs and everything else. But for eating arrangements your on your own.**_

"*Tsk* I hate them so much " soon once I had my breakfast and grabbed his black backpack and headed to the garage and inside the lights came on and inside was ride covered in a tarp.

Wayne grabbed the tarp and threw it to the side revealing a yellow vespa resembling that of the one in the anime called Fooly Cooly. After grabbing my helmet and goggles and setted up outside his ride roared to life and rode of to school.

 _Right about now it was your typical morning in the big apple._

 _The streets as usual were packed with people wearing there causal clothes, buisness suits etc. cars filled the streets giving off their usual loud noises do to them being stuck in traffic. Also the down part about there being traffic is true, so while were waiting i think that you should know a bit about my family life._

 _My mom gave birth to me in Tokyo witch means I'm half Japanese and American coming from my fathers side. Now she didn't really share much about her past only, that she used to work for the best robotics industry in the world before four years later she brought me into the world on a cold night while the snow fell, as she described it._

 _Now my not much is spoken about my birth father only that he disappeared and never came back before i was even born. I mean sure i hated the fact that he left us both, but what's the point? What's done is done is done and here I stand._

 _About six years ago, mom died in a car crash driving one night with me included. Drove off a cliff and in the end I was the only surviver even thought I should have died that day. After the funeral I was sent off to live with my only living relatives my aunt and uncle who turned out to be big ass holes. But at least I work part time and get paid pretty good._

 _However that's on the weekends, so most of the time I'm at either home or school/prison._

 _Now I like to arrive a little early and got to my private spot in the school library since the librarian and I both share a mutual respect for one another. But most of the time I see it as a way to stay away from the bullies and to work on my art work._

As all of my stuff such as paper, and coloring pencils were brought out I put on my earbuds and began to listein to a little Smash Mouth from my I Pod that had other music i liked such as classic rock and Japanese music from animes.

 _But what really got me the most was my favorite thing in the world and one a lot of people see's as a rip off to Pokemon, Digimon._

 _To be honest I have no idea what drives my sheer love for these Digital Monsters but what ever it was i feel in love with the whole thing ever since i watched the first season back when i was just a little kid. The whole idea where you get your own digital monster to save the world to me was awesome._

 _So for me being partnered up with a digimon would be everything that I'd want to do._

 _The differnet generations of digimon all had a single teen with their own story and digimon but they all had one thing in common, they all worked as a team to over come even the hardest odds which is a sort of person I would like to be._

 _Sadly that whole thing about being the hero is harder then it looks, because most people at my school are joceky's for the football team and some ass who thinks he's invincible, smarter, and better then everyone else_

 _So ever since then I've been a huge fan and been I've been playing the newest game called Digimon Story CyberSlueth where you play a random teen who beomes a detective and is partied with multiple digimon._

 _The story is pretty good and all, but I only just begun. But yet I wished that there were more digimon then the number provides and another wish._

Wayne then pulled out three pieces of paper and they each other had a drawing on it witch were three digimon that he had created just when he was a little kid.

The first one resembled that of a orange lion cub with a small flame covering its tail and had red eyes. As for it's name **Flamemon**.

The second picture showed somesort of humanoid bird standing on two feet most of the feathers covering its body was dark shade of red with black spots on its forehead and black feathers covering its forearms with a set of pointed feathers on its head. It had a white belly. As for its eyes blue with three white tail feathers with its bolded name spelling out **Garuumo** **n**.

For the final picture it was a green anime velociraptor with the red stripes and purple eyes with its mouth opened showing its sharp teeth. The name of this digimon was called **Swiftmon**.

 _These three were by far my most favorite digimon that I've ever drawn including one other digimon that was a bit special. But the problem was that I couldn't find it anywhere meaning it was lost or until i found it._

 _These digimon all had champion, ultimate and mega forms which is since they were my favorite creations but the mega forms progress had been slow lately. Over the years as I kept on making digimon I of course had to create evil digimon that my digimon would have to fight off against. Then again it would have been interesting to see them all come to life and see them in the anime, but even so that'll never happen, even though i still wish it did._

As Wayne was enjoying the peace and quiet he had heard the door open and saw three people enter.

Just to make this short they were the type of street punk teens who liked to pick on the ones weaker then them for their own amusment.

The teen sighed before hiding his backpack so they would leave it alone before he headed outside so he would avoid them.

But once he did Wayne got punched in the face he was knocked down right to the ground.

" Well, well, well, if it ain't our favorite buddy lowman " a voice said obviously sounding like the leader who had a tribal tattoo on the right side of his face before he brought him up and brought the teen right to his face.

" It's pay day lowman where's our money? "

" I don't owe you anything " wayne anwsered making them all laugh.

" That's rude, how do you expect us to make money? " the leader asked.

" How bout you stop relying on an allowance and work? It's totally more different. "

The leader chuckled in amusment before all of the sudden he punched wayne in the stomach.

" Wrong awnser " the bully said before punching him to the ground and before long they all began to stomp on him. They all laughed at his misery and enjoyed watching him tough it out.o

 _You see that right there? That is just brutal, and I should know because they nearly do this everyday witch is why they get suspended but do to their family's being rich and all expelling them wasn't exactly "easy". But then again it just goes to show that some people out there are just dumb as a F***ing rock. But hey, we all got our enemy's._

* * *

 _While I'm at here's one of his stupidest moments._

The scene now changes to show a large classroom for the special ed.

 _Now this may seem like a normal classroom but to a bunch of normal schools, but every single one has got one room that I like to call the Bad Room. Trust me. Now you see lately ever since our teacher Ms, Buler went to Vegas for her vacation we've had all sort of crazy teachers that shouldn't even be sub's. All except one though_

It now shows a very tall man wearing a suit and slammed a bad of somesort on his desk meaning this was one of those serious types.

" Good morning. I'm your substitute teacher Mr, Blakes "

" More like mr tubes.. " the tribal tattooed teen whispered earning a laugh from his friends that the sub took notice of.

 _That was just stupid, who even comes up with a name like that?_

" What's your name? "

" Tim Brian " the teen answered

" Really? Your making fun of my name when I can clearly hear you? "

 _Yeah you big dummy! That's what he does to me everyday!_

* * *

Later on through the day after they got susspened "as usual" and wayne got patched up he was able to go home. But for wayne this whole entire place was not his home at all.

So to make up for the time he would have at school he headed to his job witch involved delivering pizza something he was good at since he only drove a scooter that wasn't native to japan.

But how he did his work so quickly was simple, he used the always. Now to most people the ally ways were full of scum who prayed and full of dirt but even so it was just like a suburban neighborhood only there really tight and close to one another. So it has days when the sun is out and when there's rain.

" Get him! " a voice cried out very angry and making wayne turn around to see three older boys riding on their bikes and began to persue him.

 _But today there's rain._

" Your dead lowman! We got expelled because of you! " another voice spoke up revealing to be the same tribal tattoo faced leader Tim Brian.

( Really? Now they expel those stupid assholes? I swear to god the school systems now a days are pieces of shit, they should have done that from the start. It makes me even wonder if there are some teachers who aren't tight asses but just regular people that understand. Either way these guys being expelled and all is a blessing. )

" Hey! FYI you did it to yourselves so get a life! " wayne yelled out pissing them off even further showing just how freakin stupid a teenage mind can be aside from the other teens that weren't like that.

Now with that said the chase was on.

Wayne speeded up and made a right dart turn to the street and nearly crashed into a car making the driver honk with his persuer's not far behind.

The teen turns the scooter to the left and right on the side walk and avoids all of the people around him before making a left and headed to the next alleyway.

Once he had gotten their he spotted what appeared to be a large piece of plywood on a fenced wall.

He quickly considered his options one was to take the chance or fight back but he had already took a beating today so he took the chance and increased his speed before sped up the piece of wood and jumped to the other side and landed.

( Now I know how Evil Kennevil feels ) wayne thought to himself before stoping and looked back only to see that through the fence they had all crashed into the fence.

" Ouch. Karma is bitch today " wayne said before he continued to speed off now feeling good about himself greatly.

( *sigh* honestly do I really have to deal with this each day?)

He asked himself before all of the sudden a white cloaked figure was standing right infront of him casing him to swerve and crash into a bunch of bikes piling up on them while his vespa landed gracefully on its wheels.

" (Loud groaning) That dam idiot almost killed me! Cooly? " he asked himself wondering if the person he saw was still there but surprisingly he or she wasn't there anymore. He was in disbelief and started rubbing his eyes.

" what the hell was that? " he aksed himself getting up and looking for his vespa and saw that it was perfectly fine because it was standing up with its brakes.

" How'd you not get hurt? " he asked himself as he got back on with the engine roaring he sped off to his apartment unaware that the same person was watching him from the rooftops.

* * *

" Okay, all of my chores are done, so now I have a little free time " wayne said to himself as he layed on the couch and turned on the tv flipping through the tv with a giant bowl of nacho's alongside him.

( Well at least they got different channels in English, then again I really need to work on my japense. )

Edd'n, Ed, Eddy,

" Nope, " he continued flipping through the channels.

Teen Titans

" Hmm, maybe, maybe. "

Ted 2

" Eh, first one was better. "

Tremors

" Another maybe. "

King of the hill

" Pass. "

Evolution

" That's a classic. "

Garfield

" Haha, great that he's voiced by Bill Muray. Even though that's one role he claims to regret. "

Everybody Hates Chris

" That show is still on? "

Blues Brother's

" Now that's an A+ grade movie in my books. "

Madea Witness Protection Program.

" I like the humor in it, but it's an "okay" movie. "

Mr Pickles

" I swear to god there a freaking conspiracy to these type of tv shows. "

Simpsons

"..."

Titanic

" Oh hell no! "

Zoolander

" Hell, to hell to no! "

Soul Eater Marathon

" Jackpot! " wayne exclaimed excitedly as he began to eat while watching the anime.

 **5 hours later**

Wayne was now fast asleep snoring like a bear in hibernation before he slid off the couch.

" *yawn* Four awesome hours of anime, that's got to be a record " wayne said too himself as he got up and stretched and heard his bones pop.

" What the time..*yawn*...is it? " he grabbed his I Pod and saw it was only 2:30.

" I could use a little fresh air, " (even though its polluted by cars ) wayne said to himself before throwing a black and gray jacket on.

He had walked for about ten minutes but thanks to the late night trolly he got to the park and sat on a bench just gazing at the stars.

" *sigh in relief* Nice night " wayne complimented as he gazed up at the stars and then spotted something.

" Oh cool, the dragon star constellation Draco. That's always been my favorite ever since mo... *sigh* " jake paused now remembering the times he and his mother used to star gazing before the accident happened.

A single stray tear escaped from his right eye as he continued looking up, he noticed this and quickly whipped it away.

" I miss ya mom. I really do. "

As the white haired teen continued to look up to the sky a shooting star comes flashing through the night sky.

" Hmmm, might seem a bit cliche but hey, what the hell? " wayne asked himself as he closed his eyes.

" I wish i was somewhere else better " he opened his and saw that nothing happened.

He shrugged his shoulders " eh, I don't care. "

Once that was done wayne began the long walk back to his home and then all of the sudden a bunch of bright colors flashed making him looking up to literally see a large portal above him.

Then as he stood in awe it literally began to suck him in with the teen yelling out

" Oh Sssshiiiit! " then it all went black.

* * *

Wayne senses then began to turn back on as he groaned opening his eyes to see now he was in somesort of white and blue tunnel that reminded him of Star Wars when they use light speed.

( Okay, I have got to be having the most freakiest and yet seemingly awsome dream of my life or I'm going crazy) the teen said to himself before all of the sudden the same woman wearing that same cloak

( Yep, in going crazy )

" Do not be afraid " the woman spoke her voice sounding gentle and caring.

" Your time has come, and now you will begin a journey that will determined by the choices you make everyone around you. But know this, you shall not be alone and I will always be watching. Our time to meet will come eventually however for now you know only my name.

 **Fatemon**

Once that name was heard everything just went black again.

* * *

Later on wayne began to stir wondering what the hell happened to him.

Then all of the sudden just as he was gonna get up wayne felt something get onto his chest and heard a few voices " is...is he? " a nervous shy female voice was heard followed by a playful voice

" Maybe he ain't dead? Because he sure looks dead to me. "

Finally he heard the one that was on top of him that sounded playful and yet serious.

" Oh come on guy's knock it off. He ain't dead. "

Once he woke up wayne came face to face with a small creature with dark purple eyes. The strange creature resembled that of a small lizard with red stripes with a white underbelly and a long tail.

After about three seconds of locking eyes.

" Hey " the small lizard greeted and then.

" **Ahhhhh!** " they both screamed before rolling away from one another and wayne got up before looking at his surroundings that greatly reminded him of cyberspace only it seemed to more different and it looked like a playground.

As wayne stared in awe he suddenly was bumped into a small red bird.

" Uh...hi " the bird said greeting him nervously revealing to be the shy nervous female voice.

" Well cool, he's not dead. Okay dude, calm doooown~ " the playfull voice was now heard again trying to calm him down making wayne turn around to see a small fireball with big red anime eyes.

" Heheh, nope "

" No, no, no, don't... "

then just like that he fell unconscious making the fireball sighed as he landed.

" Faint. (chuckles) Well that went well " then the little green lizard came right next to him and used his long tail to smack the fireball.

" OW! What the heck Scalemon that hurts! " the fireball snapped at the lizard now identified as scalemon before he sighed.

" What do you think, you idiot? Your not making this any better Embermon " the lizard said making the fire ball puff its cheeks and its flame go a bit bigger.

" I did help. I told him to calm down, didn't help though did it? " embermon asked sarcastically before the small red female bird flew over to the duo.

" So? What are we gonna do? " the shy bird asked before embermon spoke up.

" Go eat some Digi bites? " the small fire ball asked .

" No! We are not going home! " scalemon said now gaining anime shark teeth snapping at the fireball who muttered

" could have fooled me. "

" We've got to him out of here " scalemon said with the small bird chimming in.

" He's right, we can't just... leave him here like this " the little female bird said trying to reason.

Embermon then sighed in defeat. " Yeah your right Pentamon. We might as well take him to our hideout? Huh? Guy's? " he said asking both of his friends exchanging looks with one another before the small bird now identified as pentamon spoke up.

" Um, quick question? How are we gonna get him there? " the bird asked making both the lizard and fire ball look at one another.

" No idea " they both said in unision.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Oc digimon data**

 **Training forms**

 **Scalemon. Free type, attribute electricity**

 **A training form that resembles that of a small green lizard with red stripes and purple eyes along with a white underbelly.**

 **Pentamon. Vaccine type, attribute wind**

 **A small bird like digimon that enjoys being around his friends but has an exteremly shy personality**

 **Embermon. Data type, attribute fire**

 **This strange digimon in training takes the form of a small fire ball with large red anime eyes.**

* * *

 **Now replying to my reviewers**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **I'm really glad that you liked the trailer and I hope that you liked this first chapter. But I'm curious to know witch you of these oc digimon you like best**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Your to kind my friend and I greatly appreciate the review and now please tell me how you like this and witch of these oc Digimon you like best so far**

 **So how'd you all like this one? Personally I think that I did pretty good and it feels awesome to be doing this story and hell just found out there's gonna be a sequel to digimon story cyberslueth called hackers memory so I got something awesome to look forward to next year.**

 **However i'd like to get the newest digimon game first its called Digimon World: Next Order and it seems pretty good so I'll get that thing for my brothers birthday because its a win, win situation for both of us since were huge fans.**

 **Now please tell me how you like the story so far, follow and fav and leave a review because I want to know what you all have to say.**

 **If you have any idea's for enemy digimon please submite and idea and i'll see what I can do. so until next time ...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	3. Chapter 2 New Friends & New Found Power

**Okay everyone here's chapter two I really hope that you all liked the last chapter and even so it seemed so in the begining I'm sure as this story continues it will get more attention and more readers will come along so I'm keeping my fingers crossed for what ever happens.**

 **Now for me I have a very good feeling about this story so I'm really looking forward to seeing how this story will progress.**

 **( I don't own Digimon I only own my oc digimon and a copy of Digimon Story Cyberslueth witch is the game that this story is based off of. )**

 **Last time Wayne was going through his daily everyday life until he was sucked into a portal and transported to another world and its turned out to be the very same video game that he's been playing for a few days and right now he's unconscious and what ever happens, his fate will lie in three small digimon in training,**

 **Chapter 2**

 **New freinds & and given power**

As the three digimon in training Scalemon, Pentamon and Embermon began to drag him to the hideout they were completely unaware that someone was watching them and that someone turned out be Goblimon.

Hence its name the green skinned digimon resembled that of a goblin with a red mowhawk, brown eyes and brown sleeveless vest and weilded a wooden club.

Upon seeing the three small digimon the small goblin like digimon laughed before he dashed through a secret tunnel before he ended up at a large open space where at least 20 to 30 other goblimon resided.

" Hey guys! I found something! " the rookie spoke up getting the rest of their attention.

" What'd ya got? "

" Yeah, what did you find? " multiple other goblimon asked throwing questions back and fourth, back and fourth.

" I saw three other digimon draging a human! "

" What?! "

" No way! "

" A human? Why were they dragging a human? "

" Hey! What's the heck is going! " a loud gruff voice cried out making all the goblimon nervous and with that another digimon came out of hiding.

It was tall and had green skin much like the goblinmon only it was more intimidating with its mouth wide open showing off its teeth. Spikes covered its shoulders and had two horns with white long hair and wielded a bone like club.

" Oh, boss Ogremon sorry for disturbing your nap! " one of the goblimon spoke up before the large green digimon now identified as ogremon spoke up.

" I was getting up anyways! " the large virus type roared scaring his minions making them scatter and then calmed down.

" Okaay! Now what you all talking about? Something good? "

Then the goblimon that started the talking stepped forward

" Boss, I was going out an about checking stuff out and then the next I saw it was weird. Three digimon were dragging a human. "

" A human? Why'd they be dragging a human for? " ogremon inquired with the goblin like digimon shrugging its shoulders.

" I don't know. "

Then the large virus type put his fingers underneath his chin beginning to think.

" Hmmm? Could be something good. Let's move out boys! We got us something to do! "

* * *

Right about now inside of what appeared to be a large digital house that looked to be a little run down. However not much none to anyone that this run down house wasn't exactly abandoned.

Wayne was now fast asleep on a bed and nearby the three small digimon in training were checking out the inside of his backpack checking out all of the stuff he had to offer.

" Hey, check out this guys lunch! He's got pizza, cool ranch dorrito's , cheese puffs and three pure red apples! Wayne eats good! " Embermon exclaimed before he started warming up the slice of pizza with his own body since he was made out of fire.

Meanwhile scalemon dragged out some books " Oooh, Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. Heck he's even got some manga, Boss! " the small lizard exclaimed before noticing an issue of Hellsing.

" He-ll-sing? Looks cool, lets check it-Aaaahhhh! " the small lizard then screamed after flipping threw a few pages and tried to recapture his breath because what ever he saw made him flip out.

" Who? Who makes stuff like this?! Why do people even read this!? "

" Hmmm? " something caught Pentamon's attention and it turned to be his I pod with his Headphones included.

" What is this? " the small bird asked as Scalemon goes over to her.

" That's an I pod touch, you can play and download music and movies heck you even download books. "

" How does it work though? " the bird continued to ask questions making the small lizard sweat drop.

" I don't know " scalemon replied with embermon in the background enjoying Wayne's lunch and before long the short white haired teen began to stir getting their attention.

" Hey he's waking up! " embermon exclaimed

" Really? I didn't notice, heck I'm sure we all didn't notice " scalemon said starcastically with embermon muttering

" kill joy... "

* * *

Wayne's Pov

It all seemed so peaceful I felt that I was laying in bed meaning most likely that i was in bed.

After three attempts my eyes very slowly began to open up and once they did I quickly got up and rubbed my eyes seeing if i was still asleep or awake.

Then soon enough were the three small digimon from before.

" Morning " the lizard greeted

" Hey, " i lazily greeted thinking to myself it was most likely still a dream.

" Oh, I'm still here? Yeah this has got to a dream " wayne said before scalemon went over by his leg.

" Do you? Uh...really think your dreaming? " i nodded my head and then without any question the small lizard sank its small teeth into my leg making me scream in pain and whacked it off with a nearby pillow sending it flying to a wall before seconds later it runs up to me and tries to claw my face like a cat would when it was pissed off while the other two digimon just sat back and watched.

" Is this really, necessary? " the small bird asked while the fireball was eating out of my bag of dorrito's

" hey, he wanted proof this was a dream, so now*crunching on chips* he's got proof this ain't no dream "

Returns to normal pov after the three minute tussle.

" Sorry about slamming you into a wall, "

" And I'm sorry for biting you and trying to rip your face off " both wayne and scalemon said apologizing to one another making peace.

" What is this place? " wayne asked as he browsed around his surroundings

" This is Eden " scalemon anwsered shocking Wayne.

( Eden? That means I'm in the Digimon Cyberslueth world. Why here though? Plus this Fatemon why'd she bring me here? ) wayne asked himself as he looked at the three digimon in training.

( Not only am I here but these digimon...these three digimon were made when I was a little kid. So one question is why are they even here? Okay I better take this slow. )

" You okay? " embermon asked now eating his cheese puffs while pentamon was eating one of his apples while scalemon ate the rest of the apple wayne had just eaten snapping him out of his thoughts.

" Yeah I'm okay. Soooo? What are your names? "

" I'm Scalemon " the small lizard said introducing himself followed by the small fireball.

" My names Embermon so don't forget it wayne. "

Then pentamon flew over to wayne and was fidgeting.

" Um...um, it's really nice...to meet you wayne. I'm Pentamon "

" Well aren't you a cute little one? " wayne asked lifting her up and petted her much to the small birds delight.

" I've never seen pentamon like this before... " embermon said whispering to scalemon who nodded with wayne letting pentamon down.

" How long have you all been here? " wayne inquired.

" We don't know. The only thing I remeber if that we were told to wait for you " scalemon replied

" Yeah, same here "

" hmm " both embermon and pentamon answered adding in there reply's before all of the sudden scalemon dashed underneath the bed wayne layed in and began to drag something out that appeared to be a case of some sort.

" What is that supposed to be? " wayne inquired very confused by why the small lizard dragged it out.

" I just remembered when you finally came and we found you, we were given pacific instructions to give what ever was inside of this case " scalemon explained.

" Who? Who gave you instructions? " wayne inquired.

" None of us know. We only heard a voice that told us to wait for you that's all " embermon answered.

( A voice? Wait! It could have been that Digimon called Fatemon ) wayne said to himself making a note before he pentamon gave him a small key.

" Did the voice give you this too? " the small bird nodded.

After taking a deep breath wayne inserted the key inside the lock and twisted it making the top of the case shoot up that kind of made him flinch but glanced inside.

The only thing that was in the case turned out to be something wrapped in a cloth. Slowly with the three digimon in training watching he began to unwrap it and once he did whatever was in the cloth was revealed.

It appeared to be some sort of large wrist watch with the center of it resembling a digivice from generation 3 the era of the digimon tamers where they used cards to power up there digimon, which was also what helped make it more darker.

( What is this thing? ) wayne asked himself taking a look at it in wonder. ( Is this supposed to be somesort of Digivice? Cause if it is, this has got to be the weirdest and yet coolest thing I've seen in a long time ) the short white haired teen said now putting it over his right wrist and tightened it just enough so it wouldn't move.

" So, what do you want to do? " scalemon inquired but before wayne could answer loud rumbling was heard from outside instantly getting their attention.

They all exited out of the small digital house and outside was a large group of Goblimon who were throwing large rocks.

Then Ogremon came on out

" That the one? " the large virus type asked with the goblinmon from earlier nodding his head.

" Okay, listein up human, here's how its gonna go. You either come with us or we'll mess ya up really, really bad. "

" What for? " wayne asked doing his best to act tough that seemed to work so far.

" Simple, you got something good and we want it, that's it right there, the watch on your wrist hand it over! " ogremon said now demanding for the device that was on Wayne's wrist.

" I'm sorry, but we need this more then you " the short white haired teen said trying to reason with the virus type.

" I can see where your coming from, but that's not our problem, now hand it over! "

" In your dreams! " embermon said before tripping a defense mechanism that created a large cloud of smoke.

" Run! " the fireball screamed before bailing while scalemon used his long tail to grab the teen.

" Wayne come on! " after that was said the teen bolted but noticed that pentamon was having a hard time catching up. So deciding to do the right thing he scooped her up into his arms and caught up with both of the training level digimon while back at the house the smoke just cleared.

" *coughingx3* What the?! Get them! " ogremon screamed out commanding all of the goblimon to give chase

* * *

Now the wayne and the three digimon in training were doing the best they could to run.

" Where are we going!? " wayne cried out with scalemon answering as his little feet continued to carry him.

" Were heading to our secret hideout they can't find us there! "

" Yeah but one problem... " embermon began " The pathway is blocked off! " the small fireball screamed out now pointing out to a large digital wall.

" Now what!? " pentamon cried out hopping someone would have a plan but it was to late the goblimon had caught up with them.

All of the sudden the three small digimon got up front ready to defend wayne.

" What are you guys doing?! "

" It's our job to protect ya! " embermon said

" So just have faith in us! " scalemon added.

" Yeah, i-if you want wayne, the-then you got to go through us! " pentamon said doing her best to act brave managing to say the words on her mind.

Wayne had no words to describe this moment, just only mere minutes ago these small digimon were complete strangers to him and now here they were talking to him like they've been life long old friends. He's never really had any friends before but this, was a sign, a sign that showed friends could be made in all kind of places giving him a great feeling inside.

Then just like that the wrist watch that wayne was wearing began to act up giving off a bright rainbow light that soon enveloped the three digimon in front of him.

" I feel weird " pentamon noted

" Nope I feel Awsome! " embermon exclaimed.

But for scalemon he understood. " Alright guys, lets go! " scalemon cried out before the bright lights surrounding them glowed much brighter

" **Pentamon digivolve to...Guuramon!** " pentamon now digivolved into a humanoid bird digimon that stood on two feet with a brown beak. Most of the feather covering her body was a dark shade of red, black feathers covered its three clawed forearms with black spots on its forehead with two pointed feathers. Her eyes were blue, and her chest was covered in white feathers with three white tail feathers and finally brown three toed talons.

 **" Embermon digivolve to...Flamemon!** " Embermon was no longer a fire ball. In his place was a orange lion cub with red eyes and scar on its the right side of his head with a small flame covering the tip of its tail.

 **" Scalemon digivolve to...Swiftmon!** " the small lizard had now digivolved into a digimon that resembled a green velociraptor with red stripes and dark purple eyes.

Wayne just could not believe his eyes the three digimon that he had created as a kid were all standing right in front of him and just how he sketched them with every detail.

Only thing he wondered if they all had the moves he made up as well.

" Heh, good your putting up a fight get'm boys! " ogremon cried out with half of the goblimon charging while the other half threw large rocks crying out

" **Boulder Throw!** "

All three rookie digimon scattered taking on their decent share of the enemy digimon.

Swiftmon was running at quick speeds and then his claws became enveloped in green energy making them larger.

" **Sonic Sweeper!** " he then dashed through a group of goblinmon knocking them away like a bowling ball knocking down bowling pins who continued to run around and taking down one goblimon at a time.

Then it focuses on flamemon who was very close by pounced on one of the goblimon and then leaped backwards with over ten goblimon jumping above him in an attempt to strike.

" **Torrent Of Fire!** " flamemon then roared creating a twister made out of fire that sent the nearby goblimon flying.

Guuramon then took to the air with small white wings sprouting from her forearms and took to the air.

" Take this **Shriek Shock!** " she then emitted a loud powerful high pitched shriek sounding like an eagle that knocked away three goblimon causing them to crash into the nearby walls

And then swooped down to a single goblimon

" **Swooping Sky Kick! "** and just like a soccerball it was sent flying right into ogremons face making him more angry before he used a move.

" **Pummel Whack!** " he the n punched forward creating a fist made out of dark energy hitting the female bird digimon square on.

" Guuramon! Hold on! " flamemon cried out and ran over to ogremon and pounced on him.

" **Flaming Fang!** " he then sank his small teeth coated in flames right into the top part of ogremon's right shoulder making him scream out in pain.

" Ow! That hurt! Here kitty! " he then grabbed flamemons tail and threw him to the ground and was gonna land a brutal hit with his bone club however seeing his friend in danger swiftmon dashed through nearby goblimon with his tail becoming enveloped in green energy becoming larger.

" **Sonic Furry!** " he then used the momentum gained from his running and spun driving the tail up and knocking away the bone club and then jumped landing a rapid succession of kicks before using his tail to send ogremon back a few feet.

As the battle continued on all wayne could do was just watch in amazement because nearly his whole life he had pictured and had dreams of a battle just like this and to see it happening right in front of his was priceless, it took his breath away he just could not take his eyes away.

" You little squirts think you can beat me? Big mistake! " ogremon cried out before he charged forward.

" Okay guys let him have it! " swiftmon cried out with pentamon taking into the air with her wings glowing bright blue.

" **Cyclone Boomerang!** " she then flapped her wings creating two boomerangs made out of air that landed a direct hit right at ogremons chest knocking him back before flamemon rushed forward.

" Hey I want in on some of this action too! **Torrent of Fire!** " once again the small lion cub emitted a roar creating a twister made out of fire that sent the virus type flying and left him wide open.

" Here's a little payback! " Swiftmon cried out before bright blue electricity gathered in his maw.

" **Thunder Blaster!** " he then fired a powerful concentrated blast of blue electricity right at the champion level digimon who tried to block it with his club but instead he was blasted right into a wall.

" Yikes! "

" These guys are too strong! " multiple goblimon said crying out in fear before a few grabbed an unconscious ogremon.

" Come on guys lets bounce! " after that they all ran away making guuramon confused tilting her head to the right.

" Did they run away? " the female bird asked with flamemon sitting right next to her " yes they did " the lion cub said before he and guuramon went over to wayne who was now facing swiftmon.

" Okay, lets try this again " the raptor like digimon began.

" What do you want to do? " he exchanged a few looks with his new digital monster friends.

" Honeslty, the way how I see it, is that we're all trying to find anwsers. So of right now i say let's try and find out. But are you all up for it? "

The three rookie digimon paused and before long guuramon put left claw out.

" So, um? Does this mean...we're partners? " flamemon chuckled before putting his right above her claw

" Partners " then swiftmon added his right claw.

" Partners " the raptor spoke up before wayne smiled and joined in with his left hand spealing the deal.

" Partners " and with that a new group of friends has now been born.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Oc Digimon that have appeared.**

 **Swiftmon**

 **This dinosaur like digimon resembles that of a velociraptor and is a very fast digimon reaching speeds up to fifty miles an hour.**

 **Sonic Sweeper: He runs at highspeeds and slashes his foes with his claws coated in energy**

 **Sonic Fury: He charges at his foe with his tail coated in energy and attacks before doing a combo composed of a series of kicks and to finishes it up with another attack with his tail.**

 **Thunder Blaster: He charges up eletricty in his maw and fires a powerful stream of eletricity**

 **Flamemon**

 **A beast type digimon that resembles a small orange lion cub with the tip of its tail covered in flames.**

 **Attacks.**

 **Torent of Fire: he emits a roar that creates a twister made out of fire.**

 **Flaming Fang: He bites his opponent with his teeth coated in flames.**

 **Guuramon**

 **A female humanoid bird type digimon that has a very shy personality**

 **Attacks**

 **Shriek Shock: She emites a powerful high pitched shriek.**

 **Swooping Sky Kick: As she's flying she swoops down and lands a powerful kick to her enemy's.**

 **Cyclone Boomerang: she flaps her wings and creates two boomerangs made out of air that hits her target.**

* * *

 **So how did you all like this one?**

 **I figured that since a lot of digimon start begging to digivolve early on so we might see one of these guys digivolve into their champion form.**

 **However it will depend on what I've been thinking and in the next chapter will bring about a few elements of the game such as trying to find a way out of Eden and see what the heck I can come up with.**

 **Now time to reply to my reviewers**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Yeah, that goes to show how much crap people have to put up with bullying. But over and all I'm glad to see that you like this story.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Hope ya liked this one and man, flamemon seems to be a hit because new age dragon likes him as well and now that you saw the others in action what are your thoughts on each one of them**

 **So anyways like I asked before which one is your favorite by far at the moment?**

 **Please send me a review and tell me how I'm doing because I'd really love to hear what you all have to say and I do ask for oc digimon enemy submissions and I'm going to accept over 13 because I need 13 enemy digimon for the future of the story.**

 **That's enough for right now...**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!  
**

 **Out!**


	4. Chapter 3 Clash of Giants

**Hey, you all ready for some more of this digimon story? Well I hope so because now another chapter here. ( Heheh I'm also having so much fun doing this thing, its practically a little child hood dream coming to life)**

* * *

 **Also, it seems a lot of people seem to like story for the moment and even though its slow I'm sure it'll pick up sooner or later, just got to be patient and hope other people will notice this story.**

 **Also for the ones that have been reviewing so far like Bloodydemon666 and New Age Dragon your both awesome!**

 **Okay that's enough talk how bout we get this story to continue now shall we?**

 **( I don't own digimon just only my oc's and just only a copy of Cyberslueth itself )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Clash of Giants**

 **Jounral entry #1**

 **Well, since I figured that I'm gonna be here for a while, I've decided to do some journal entrys while everyoneelse is asleep, mainly so that i can keep track of everything that happens such as my adventures and findings.**

 **Then after some brief examining and exploring the area I've concluded that we are defiantly in Kowloon the area where you do most of the fighting in the game witch is made up of multiple floors. As for the floor were on, my best bet is the first floor since this the floor where you begin and pick your first digimon.**

 **Its also now been about only a few hours ever since I've been warped right into another dimension filled with digimon, witch is practically a true otaku's/geeks dream.** **Plus in only a short amount of time i have made new friends, and they turned out to be actual digimon that were created by me in my younger days and there just as I pictured them.**

 **First there's Swiftmon, you know I'm totally surprised that nearly every main leading character has dinosaur type digimon or dragon its defiantly because of the popularity since younger kids such as my self back then were totally sinked into it.**

 **But for me I've always wanted to make my own personal partner and I guess well, maybe it was because of watching Jurassic Park so many times inspired me to make swiftmon, my own version of augumon and guilmon. Heck he even has the cool and calm personality that I described with him.**

 **Next up is Flamemon, who and I quote is pretty much the joker of the group since he's supposed to have a playful personality mixed with a strong loyalty. But then I remembered something, he has a huge appitite, makes me wonder why i even put that on their. Even so he aint that bad.**

 **Finally there's Guuramon who was mainly a cool mixture of both Biyomon and Hawkmon since I've noticed there weren't to many bird rookies out there which is why she was made. Plus back then I thought her shy personality wasn't gonna be serious but turns out she's defiantly shy.**

 **After what happened with Ogremon we managed to make our way to their secret hideout in Kowloon that's kind of like the digital house we were in but only its more like a cave. But in the next morning we would quickly decide our destination.**

Right about now Wayne had just finished writing in his journal and then put it away in his backpack thankful that flamemon didn't turn it into ash when he was embermon.

( Wow, this has been a day ) the white haired teen said to himself before noticing that swiftmon was still awake.

" You can't sleep? " wayne asked sitting right next to the dinosaur like digimon.

" Hmmm, sometimes I just can't sleep, knowing the fact that I want to keep my friends. "

" That's admirable swiftmon, but even so you still need your share of sleep " wayne said trying to make a point.

" Don't worry, I'll be okay. But wayne? Do you want to know how to get to the real world? " the short white haired teen was a bit hesitant at first but then replied.

" Well...uh, sure I'd least like to know where I am " wayne said trying his best to act natural since he didn't want to reveal that he was from another world and that he created the very digimon that were with him, just not yet.

" How do we get there? " wayne inquired before swiftmon spoke up

" Silvermon might know. "

( That name is very familiar right to me right now. ) " Who's Silvermon? " wayne inquired.

" You see it wasn't just the three of us there's four of us and Silvermon makes up number four " scalemon explained further before wayne inquired something.

" Then why didn't you mention anything about him earlier? "

" I got caught up the moment and forgot to mention him that's all, but he's a really nice guy and he defiantly earn your trust if you doubt what I say. "

" No, no, no I don't. But *yawn* I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late swiftmon " wayne said as he fell onto a sleeping bag and instantly dosed off with swiftmon chuckling

( Heh, he's the fastest human I've seen to ever fall asleep. )

* * *

Now it shows us Ogremons secret base

Right about now the large green virus type digimon was sitting on his throne and as he was sitting down a random goblimon came forward and gave him some digibites.

" Hey! " ogremon cried out called out to his assistiant who rushed over to him revealing to be a goblimon wearing glasses.

" Is the guy were gonna hire to take out those brats here yet? "

" Yes, as a matter of fact he's here right now. "

" Then what in the heck are you waiting for? Send him in! "

" Y-yes sir! " the goblimon said before he quickly gave the signal for other goblimon to open the gate that lead outside.

Then all of the sudden the ground shook and soon in now plain view a massive digimon appeared. It resembled that of a black T. rex covered in red stripes. It had blue eyes, massive claws with brown straps on its wrists, a white belly, and finally green triple leafed shaped dorsal fins going down its back. As for the name of this digimon, DarkTryannomon.

" You called for me? " the large dinosaur digimon asked with ogremon speaking up.

" Yeah. First off, thanks for coming darktyrannomon. The other day we found something that we were looking for a way to make my group top dog in Kowloon. But we've had some "troubles". "

Ogremon then snapped his fingers and made his assistant bring out four photos to show darktyrannomon one of swiftmon, Flamemon, Guuramon and finnaly Wayne.

" You just got to get that kid and if those digimon get in the way do whatever you want with them. "

" Mmm, " the large dinosaur paused and began to think before saying " pay me double "

" What?! Pay you double?! " the virus type exclaimed a little outraged before the black T. rex shrugged its shoulders.

" Okay, your problem then " just as he was about to leave ogremon growled in anger before speaking.

" Alright! Fine! "

" Pleasure doing business with you " after that the large black dinosaur digimon left the lair and now began the hunt for its prey.

* * *

Right about now Wayne had just awoken up and once he did the white haired teen gave off a loud yawn and got out of the sleeping bag and put his shirt back on.

Once he was up he took a quick glance outside the hideout and to see if he was still probably dreaming, but to Wayne's surprise he was still here.

" Well, I'm not going crazy. Alright everyone rise and shine! " he said clapping his hands and making both swiftmon and guuramon groan as they begun to wake up.

" Geez humans wake up early don't they? " switmon asked with guuramon nodding before they noticed that flamemon was still fast asleep so they swiftmon then got an idea and grabbed a marker and drew on the lion cubs face making him look like a panda.

" hehehe, " the dinosaur chuckled while guuramon was laughing silently

" Wait what are you? Oh, I see Wanna see how long it'll take before he notices? " wayne suggested with the dinosaur and bird digimon nodding.

" We got him up, " guuramon said.

Then wayne got an idea " You guys wanna see something funny? " the white haired teen brought out a bottle of water and very slowly with one drop flamemon freaked out screaming and pounced onto the top of the ceiling like a scarred cat would do.

" Who put water on me?! " the lion cub asked with everyone sharing a laugh.

* * *

Times skip

* * *

Now that all of the fun and games was over with and calming down flamemon, they all gathered around.

" Okay, now I'm better, what's the plan? " flamemon asked now totally fine.

" We need to find a warp pap, its round and blue, it'll help me get back to the real world " wayne explained.

" Why do you need to go? " guuramon inquired

" Because I need to know where I'm at. Plus if were gonna find answers we need to explore both Eden and the real world. "

" That's a good idea " swiftmon said as he then continued.

" But, we need to find Silvermon, because he knows what were looking for and he lead us to it. "

" Well that's good to hear. But where is he? Do you know Swiftmon? "

The small dinosaur began to think. " Uh, oh right. When our first home was attacked he told us to meet him near one of the elevator that leads to the second floor. I'll show you. "

" Okay swiftmon lead the way " wayne said as the small group now began to follow him.

Time skip.

It now shows the group right near the elevator that lead to the second floor, the only problem was that it was blocked off by a wall meaning if wayne had the chance he had to find the encryption keys to unlock them.

" Where is he? " wayne asked before something snuck up behind him giving off a mischievous smile.

" **YAHHHHOOOOOOO!** "

" Oh shit! "something then screamed spooking him and the digimon but soon they all heard laughing

" You've should have seen the looks on your faces. "

it was then he turned around and soon his eyes layed on the digimon called Silvermon.

He was basically a silver and white wolf standing up right at five feet tall. He had blue eyes with a scar going down his left eyes m and wore a blue scarf around his neck. Now wrapped around his wrists appeared to be chains and there was a skull mark on his left shoulder.

" Hehe, you ought to work more on your reflexes there " the wolf commented contouring to chuckllr with the short white haired teen getting a good look at him now while the other digimon were happy to see him.

( Aha, I knew that name was famiiar. I haven't seen Silvermon in a while. I remember creating him back in the days when I used to watch Digimon Tamers, but wow, he just looks so awsome up close like this. But now I regret making him enjoy doing pranks ) wayne said to himself in amazement admiring his own creation.

" What the hell is wrong with you silvermon?! You almost gave me a heart attack! " swiftmon retorted as he just only laughed before notcing wayne.

" So, is he the one we've been waiting for? Because I would have to say so because your all in your rookie forms."

Flamemon chuckled at the wolfs comment " Yep, how do I look now? "

" Eh, you look about the same with the fire on your tail " silvermon pointed out annoying flamemon greatly while guuramon on the other hand was trying to calm them down.

" Okay, that's enough now " the bird said nervously not knowing what words to use before all of the sudden a loud roar was heard and followed up with a bunch of debry flying in there direction making everyone scatter.

" What the?! Who did that?! " flamemon asked still really surprised by what happened while swiftmon growled

" We've got company "

" Hehehe, " loud stomping was heard and then DarkTyrannomon came out of hiding " Your all quite the bunch. But either way your all the ones that I'm after "

( DarkTyrannomon?! Why's he here? Wait, oh crap Ogremon must have sent him after us, this ain't good ) " Guy's be careful this guys stronger! " wayne cried out while his digimon prepared to fight.

" You want a fight with us? Then we'll be happy to give you one " silvermon spoke up getting the dinosaurs attention.

" Your not on my list wolfboy, so I suggest you back off " the black t rex said in a threatening tone while silvermon chuckled before he unwrapped the chains around his wrists and began to twirl them around.

" Sorry big guy, but ain't happening "

" It don't matter I'll take you all on " after that darktyrannomon charged giving off a roar while flamemon dashed forward and leaped into the air while swiftmon charged gaining speed.

" **Flaming Fang!** "

" **Sonic Sweeper!** " flamemon's teeth turned into fire while swiftmon's claws became coated in energy and expanded.

" **Iron Tail!** " the large black dinosaur then swung its tail knocking away both rookie digimon while silvermon seized the opportunity.

" Guuramon! Distract him! " the wolf cried out now jumping into the air while the female humanoid bird took the air.

" Alright, **Shriek Shock!** " she then emitted a powerful shriek that hit the dinosaur with silvermon adding to it.

" **Chain Smash!** " he then wiped his chains around and hit the dinosaur right in the head and knocked it back a few feet before he wrapped both chains around its jaw and delivered a powerful double kick and then followed it up with another move while he retracted his chains.

" **Saphire** **Striker!** " he then spreaded his arms out and fired multiple blue gems right at darktyrannomon exploding on impact.

Guuramon then darted up into the air and dived down " **Swooping Sky Kick!** " she then landed a hard kick to its chest tumbling it back a bit before she flew backwards.

 **" Cyclone Boomerang!** " she then flapped her wings and created two boomerangs made out of air that hit the massive black t rex square on.

" Okay everyone let's try a combo attack! " wayne suggest with the four digimon nodding in aggrement.

" **Thunder Blaster!** " the green velociraptor fired a charged blast of blue eletricity from his jaw.

" **Bright Moon!** " silvermon created a small orb of white light in between his paws and then fired it.

" **Torrent of Fire!** " the small lion cub roared creating a twister made out of fire

" **Shriek Shock!** " the female humanoid bird once again emitted a high pitched shriek that joined in the other three attacks that aimed right at the large black T. rex creating an explosion .

" Yeeeah! That's how we do it! " flamemon cried out cheering

" Not so fast! Look! " swiftmon said pointing out forward

However even with the combo attack of their power there combined moves proved useless because darktryannomon just chuckled in amusment.

" Hehe, my turn.. " the large dinosaur digimon said before he began to gather fire into his jaw.

" Oh no.. Everyone get out of there! " wayne cried out but it was to late.

" **Fire Blast!** " he then fired a super powerful flamethrower that turned everything around it into a sea of flames that hit a huge digital pillar above the team that caused it collapse.

However just as the rubble was gonna fall swiftmons eyes glowed, even after they were all buried in rubble.

 **Digievolution Engage**

DarkTryannomon was satisfied with what he did.

" Hehe, easy job " the black dinosaur digimon said now turning around to leave.

But then all of the sudden the rubble began to move followed by a deep loud growl being heard.

This got the dinosaur digimons attention and before long something burst out of the rubble and gave off a powererful roar that shook the ground around them.

This thing was another dinosaur digimon like darktryannomon only this thing was a bit bigger standing up to over 43 feet tall.

It was covered in black and white scales resembling plates of armor all over the top of its body with a row of small spikes going all the way down from its neck to its spinal area. Around its bright orange eyes were black spiral patterns with black scar like markings covering its chest area and showed off its rows of razor sharp teeth.

It was then DarkTryannomon turned around and once he saw this new digimon his eyes widened in shock.

" What?! Where'd that that guy come from?! One of those rookies must have digivolved! " the black T. rex exclaimed as he got ready to fight and waited for his new target to make a move.

Once it got a clear look of darktryannomon it gave off a feral growl and at the same time wayne had just gotten up and still had a tight grip on both flamemon and guuramon.

" You three okay? " wayne asked with flamemon nodding.

" Who's that? " guuramon asked before all of their eyes layed upon the massive dinosaur like digimon right above them.

Then the dinosaur's right eye caught a glimpse of wayne

" Wait? Where's?..." then it struck him in realization that it was looking at him " Swiftmon? " wayne had now finished his sentence.

" I'm Gigantomon now " the large dinosaur said in a deep gruff voice proving that this large digimon was in fact swiftmon who had now digivolved in his champion form.

After that happened the two dinosaurs glared at one another before giving off their own roars.

The newborn champion then roared again before he pulled his back.

 **" Atomic Force!** " after that gigantomon fired a powerful blast of eletricity from his jaw scoring a direct hit right in darktryannomons chest making him scream in pain.

Once that attack landed gigantomon charged forward giving off a war cry and headbutted the large black dinosaur back a few feet befor he regained his composure and the two giants butted heads and locked their claws trying to push one another back.

Gigantomon then scooted backwards to give him some space before he then fired smacked darktyrannomon away.

" **Iron Tail!** " the black dinosaur then turned around and then slammed his tail down right onto gigantomons hear who then knocked him back before using a move.

" **Mega Fist!** " both of gigantomons arms became coated in energy before he then began to punch darktryannomon in the face about four times like a boxer before he followed it up with an upper cut and then kangaroo kicked him right into a wall.

( Holt crap, he's fighting the way just as I pitched it ) wayne said to himself in awe as he continued to watch the battle with darktryannomon getting back up and growled in anger.

" I won't be beaten by you! **Fire Blast!** "

 **" Seismic Tail!** " gigantomon then raised his tail up into air and slammed it into the ground creating a powerful earthquake that literally made cracks in the digital ground that nullified the river of flames and made blacktryannomon lose his footing.

" Ammmmazzzing! " guuramon cried out kind of surprising the other three around her greatly due to her having a shy personality most of the time and deeply blushed in embarrassment .

" What?! But how? That's my most powerful move! " darktyrannomon exclaimed before gigantomon began to charge energy with his spikes glowing.

" Hate to break it to ya, but there's a first time for everything. **Atomic Force!** " after firing off the last attack darktyrannomon was sent back flying.

" Now get! " gigantomon roared out with the black t rex now running for his life and once he was the battle was now over with gigantomon returning back to swiftmon and everyone else running up to him.

" Lucky! I wanted to digivolve first! You completely took the fun out of it! " flamemon joked with silvermon adding to it.

" I'd have to agree, I've been in this form for a while and I never expected you to digivolve before any of us. So give yourself a pat on the back, well done " the wolf said before patting the raptor on the back.

" We did good guys? " guuramon asked with everyone nodding in agreement before they continued on to the warp pads position.

Time skip again.

" Here it is " Silvermon pointed out to the blue circle with a few rings glowing nearby it.

" That's the way to the human world? " flamemon asked with the wolf nodding.

" Yeah, I've seen humans in the past use it a bunch of times so I figured this would work. "

" Well, might as well find out " wayne said before he stepped onto it and closed his eyes and waited for something to happen. However after about twenty seconds he reopened them and was really confused.

" Uh, isn't this the part where your supposed to warp? " guuramon inquired before the digivice began to beep.

" Hmm? I get email? " the white teen asked before he opened it and saw the notice.

 _Out of order until further notice._

" The freakin things broken! " wayne cried out surprising his digimon

" What?! " swiftmon asked completely shocked to hear that.

" Dam it! " wayne growled in frustration disappointed that the warp pad wouldn't work in the end with all the time and effort putted into to help find it but then calmed down before laying up agaisnt a nearby wall to let the steam come out.

His three digimon then approached him.

" Wayne... " swiftmon began "...were sorry that this was a waste of time. I know that this was important to get back to the real world, " then wayne shook his head before petting swiftmon and smiled.

" No, don't you be sorry, not at all. We made a lot progress. So be proud you guys " hearing that made all three of his digimon smile as he continued.

" When there's a will there's a way and I know when can do this, all four of us "

" Make that five " silvermon spoke up grinning " I'm going with ya guys. "

" Your sure? " wayne asked

" Yeah " the wolf answered. " Also, I like to be prepared and I know where we can find another "

" Really? There's another? " flamemon asked with silvermon nodding.

" Awesome, just down right awesome. But for right now lets head back to the hideout and look for it tomorrow, alright? "

" Yeah " all four digimon replied and with that they all began to make their way back to their secret hideout and as they were going wayne then brought up an idea.

" What are you doing? " silvermon inquired as wayne brought out his I pod.

" Got to try and lighten up the mood " the teen said before he began to play everyday super hero by smash mouth.

" Why are you playing it? " flamemon asked " simple, when people feel down they listen to music and you guys are in for a good treat. "

The music then began to play and as it began the digimon weren't sure of what to think but they could only just go along with it as they began to feel the rythme with the music playing in the background.

* * *

Back at Ogremons Secret Hideout

" Ah, I feel good today " the virus type said before his assistant dashed towards him.

" What's with you? " he inquired " Uh... " the goblimon was nervous.

" Your, not gonna like this "

It now show the outside of his base

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** " his voice was heard loud enough for hackers to hear.

* * *

Then It shows the group all fast asleep excluding wayne who chuckled at the sight before him.

" I've already made some great friends haven't I mom? " the white haired teen asked hoping to receive an answer but just only silence.

" Heh, i'll take it as a yes " the teen said now getting into his sleeping bag and soon dozed off.

As the small group slept there were completely unaware that someone was watching them and it was one digimon that resembled than of a humanoid fox, Renamon.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Oc Digimon**

 **Gigantomon, prior form Swiftmon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **A massive dinosaur type digimon that has black and white scales with its name derived from Giganotosaurus. Its even larger then both Greymon and Tyrannomon and just like them he's immensely powerful striking fear and intimidation to all those who dare to challenge him.**

 **Moves**

 **Atomic Force: He fires a powerful blast of electricity from his jaw.**

 **Mega Fist: Both of his arms become coated in energy.**

 **Seismic Tail: He slams his tail onto the ground and creates an earthquake.**

 **Silvermon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **A best type digimon that resembles that of a white and gray wolf standing up on two feet and has a very serious and mischievous personality with a passion that involves fighting in style with two chains that are always wrapped around his wrists**

 **Moves**

 **Bright Moon: Silvermon creates a small orb of white light in between his palms and releases the energy to his target dealing heavy damage.**

 **Chain Smash: He grabs his chains and lands a powerful hit on his foe.**

 **Sapphire Strike: He spreads his arms out and fires of blue jewels to his opponent before exploding on impact.**

* * *

 **Digimon that have yet to digivolve**

 **Flamemon, training form Embermon**

 **Guuramon, training form Pentamon**

 **Silvermon training form unknown**

 **Those who have digivolved**

 **Swiftmon, training form Scalemon. Champion form Gigantomon**

* * *

 **Well how did you all like this chapter? Enjoyed the action that was involved with this chapter? I hope so because it took time to figure out witch digimon would be fought in this chapter and I figured dinosaur tussle.**

 **Now also for those that like Flamemon such as both Bloodydemon666 and New Age Dragon it's gonna be Swiftmon that's gonna be the leader of the digimon group but more like second in command since its technically Wayne who's in charge.**

 **But they I'm sure a lot of you are wondering a few thing**

 **1\. Which of the four digimon now with Wayne will be next to digivolve?**

 **2\. Why's Renamon watching them?**

 **3\. When in the hell will Ogremon leave them alone?**

 **4\. And when in the hell will I find myself a job? Only time will tell with paitence.**

 **Now responding to reviewers**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Hope this was epic for you as well and hope ya liked the newest and yet earliest addition to the team Silvermon and that you like Gigantomon swiftmons champion form.**

 **Bloodydemon666**

 **How'd you like that? Tell me the details on how ya like it friend**

 **Also for those who wanna guess on who's gonna digivolve next time just try to guess**

 **Now that's enough for right for the moment**

 **So until next time...**

 **G King!**

Out!


	5. Chapter 4 The Beast's Roar

**Alright everyone here's a brand new chapter of Digimon Stry Cybersleuth: Fate and so far it seems to be getting more attention now that more chapters are up.**

 **Plus recently while talking to my good freind bloodydemon he helped me create an enemy for a special group that will be making their appearance in his story.**

 **But as I said before this story takes place in the Digimon Cyberslueth story but it'll be mainly focused on Wayne's point of view.**

 **( I don't own the Digimon universe such as the anime, manga nor video games just all of my ocs. )**

 **Wayne's Jounral entry #2**

 **I cannot believe it, one of my own digimon digivolved right in front of me, Swiftmon now has access to his champion form Gigantomon. He will be a great help for the battles ahead.**

 **But I only wonder when Silvermon, Guuramon and Flamemon can digivolve because we'll be facing more powerful foes more deadlier then DarkTyrannomon.**

 **Because for right now the enemy's we will face are only pebbles on what will happen later in the future. I'm not how they might be able to reach to their Ultimate forms but I will be patient because they need me and i need them.**

 **For now, we must focus on getting into the real world, only there will we may begin our search for answers.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Beasts Roar**

Right about now everyone had just awoken up including Flamemon who didn't want to get wet considering what happened the other day.

" Okay guys, I got a quick question " wayne spoke up

" Shoot away " Swiftmon said.

" Since I'm probably gonna be here for a while is any place where I can get some clothes? "

All four digimon exchanged looks " Junkyard " they all said in unision and nodded their heads.

* * *

Now at Ogremon's hideout.

Currently the large green virus type was not in a very good mood.

" This ain't working! DarkTyrannomon couldn't beat them so what the heck can we do? ! " he then slammed his bone club into a bunch of digital crates making them all shatter into pieces and making the nearby goblimon scatter.

" Um sir? " his assistant asked approaching.

" WHAT?! " ogremon yellled out snapping at the glasses wearing goblimon making him stutter back a little bit.

" Might I suggest something? " he said quickly making him calm down.

" Well why didn't you say so? What you got? "

" After looking at our previous battles including DarkTryannomon's failure with more then one digimon with the human and one of them able to digivolve I think we should set out a bounty. "

" A bounty? How much? "

" 50 million zeni. But here me out, here me out. The reason is because if there are more powerful digimon in Kowloon. They'll come and do what they need to do. All we have to do is wait it out until they get him. "

The virus type then placed his thumb under his chin as he begun to think.

" I guess we have no choice. Alright i'll have to set out a bounty. "

* * *

Then somewhere else in Kowloon two shadows moved and before long they were now seen.

The first one resembled that of a black demonic red four eyed dragon as for its name Devidramon

The second shadow was massive it resembled that of the well known Leomon only except this one was more evil. It had a black mane, dark purple skin, spikes sticking out of its shoulders and bones sticking out of its chest possibly being its ribcages. It also had dark red eyes with black iris's, red teeth and claws. As for its name MadLeomon.

" I swear there's not even a single good decent job lately " the zombie lion hybrid exclaimed in frustration.

" I'd have to agree there's not even a challenge now a days " devidramon exclaimed before he noticed something on a nearby wall.

" Hey, madleomon look, is theres a new wanted poster " the demonic dragon said now pointing to it getting his partner in crimes attention as they both then proceeded over to it.

* * *

Right now it shows wayne making a what the hell am I looking at face.

" Uh...guys what is this place? " the white haired teen asked looking at what literally appeared to be that of a junkyard with various items scattered around.

" Oh this? You see this is all left over old data and they kind of upload it to this place and it materializes here " swiftmon answered as they all entered.

" But there are some clothes around here right? "

" Yeah there is, 50/50 " silvermon said patting him on the back trying to lighten up the mood before he dived into a pile of junk.

" Plus there's always something cool and you know the saying one man's junk is another mans treasure "

( Yeah he's got a point there ) wayne said to himself as he began to search.

" Look at this, who throws out half a pizza? " flamemon asked before he started to eat it before silvermon found his own treasure.

" A bluetooth jukebox from america? Who the hell throws out jukebox when it's not even broken?' I mean seriously, who would throw this away? This is a top notch item for partying, the previous owners had to be wacked or something " the wolf said now checking it out and then saw there was still some cd's inside and then hit a button that began to play some led zeppelin ramble on.

" Mmmm, now this is awesome. You know what, I'm taking this, I'm taking with me " the wolf digimon said before spotting a pair of gongs and got an idea.

Wayne then blows off some dust of what appears to be that of PS2 " this place has everything "

" Just about " guuramon said before she noticed silvermon sneaking up behind swiftmon with the gongs he found earlier and told them to sush with guuramon covering her ears.

Then just like that the wolf brought them together scaring the hell out of swiftmon.

" Ahh! " the raptor screamed smacking him across the face with his tail and flew right into a pile of junk.

" What the heck Silvermon?! "

" And have you ever heard of taking a joke?! " the wolf replied now

" Oh cool I found some clothes " wayne said now picking up a medium sized box and went to the other side of a junk pile to change before about a few seconds later he cme out.

" What do you think? " he asked.

The white haired teen was now wearing a dark blue blazer with a black shirt underneath with black pants and boots with what appeared to be buckled straps going up all the way his arms.

" Those suit you really well " guuramon commented with silvermon giving him a thumbs up before all of the sudden swiftmon began to grow tense all of the sudden.

" Swiftmon what id it? "

" Trouble " the dinosaur digimon said before all of the sudden they spotted a demonic black dragon flying in the air.

" **Demonic Gale**! " devidra then created an air slash that headed right towards them.

" Scatter! " wayne cried out with the digimon doing as he said and once the air slash contacted to the ground it caused a great disruption and luckily everyone avoided it.

Once things calmed down a little they regrouped and glared at devidramon who landed on a pile of junk.

" Your an interesting bunch aren't you? Hopefully you wont bore us " the four eyed virus type said.

( That's devidramon, he's a champion level, but hold on a moment us? Oh crap ) wayne said to himself already guessing on what was gonna happen next.

" **Beast King Fallen Fist!** " all of the sudden a black spirit lion face came right towards them, but luckily swiftmon began to gather blue electricity in his maw.

" **Thunder Blaster!** " he then fired countering the attack and creating an explosion and before long a amused laugh was heard followed by Madleomon coming out of hiding.

" Looks like you are a good challenge. "

( MadLeonmon?! What the hell is he doing here?! He shouldn't even be in this universe only in Xros Wars. Then again DarkTyrannomon was here too. Plus Devidramon is with him. But from the looks of it he can't absorb his partner to use his other forms, even so he's one of the no levels so who knows how strong he'll be ) wayne said to himself greatly surprised to see these two digimon.

" So you gonna come quietly kid? " the zombie lion asked before Swiftmon, Flamemon, Guuramon and Silvermon came up front ready to protect their leader.

" He ain't going any where " the raptor growled with silvermon unwrapping the chains on both of his wrists.

" If you wanna get to him you got to through us. "

" Yeah! So step off ugly! " flamemon cried out getting the zombie lion hybrids attention.

" Hehe, what this I'm seeing? Aren't you supposed to be with your mom or something? Because you seem lost you little pest. " Hearing that greatly made flameon angry and without question he charged forward.

" **Flaming Fangs!** " he then leaped into the air with his fangs now covered in fire making madleomon chuckle.

" Get lost pipsqueak. **Poison Claw!** " he then swatted the lion cub away like a fly with his right claw glowing purple resulting with flamemon crashing into a pile of junk.

" Guuramon help flamemon and swiftmon time to digivolve "

" right " guuramon nodded now flying over to flamemon while swiftmon was coated in rainbow energy.

 **Digvolution Engage**

" **Swiftmon Digivolve too...Gigantomon!** "

Now standing in the dinosaurs place was a much larger dinosaur covered in black and silver scales, this was gigantomon, swiftmon's champion form.

" Heh, this is gonna be interesting " the lion said before giving off a battle cry while gigantomon roared before they began to exchange blows.

Meanwhile

Guuramon had now just spotted flamemon coming out of some garbage.

" Flamemon are you okay?! " the humanoid bird asked now hovering down to her friend.

" I'm fine " the lion cub said before he grunted in pain before glowing purple for a moment as guuramon landed.

" No your not, that last move poisoned you. Hold still " after that was said she gave him antidote curing his poisoning status.

" Thanks guuramon. Now listein I got an idea. "

" **Poison Claw!** " this time both of madleomon claws glowed and attempted to land an attack on gigantomon who just kept on dodging before his claws became coated in energy resembling boxing gloves.

" **Mega Fist!** " the dinosaur then blocked two attacks before he punched madleomon away and followed it up with his signature move.

" **Atomic Force!** " he then fired concreted electricity towards the evil version of madleomon who then punched forward.

" **Beast King Fallen Fist!** " he then fired off the spirit of a black lion head that collided with the dinosaurs attack creating another explosion before all of the sudden devidramon lunged right towards gigantomon

" **Crimson Claw!** " after that he landed a clear blow right at gigantomon's back making him scream out in pain and before the demonic dragon could continue silvermon dhased right over towards them.

" Ganging up on him huh? That's play dirty! **Chain Smash!** " the bipedal wolf then swung both of his chains hitting devidramon right in the head before he he wrapped them around his neck and threw him right into a nearby pile of junk and jumped into the air with his arms spreaded out.

" **Sapphire Strike!** " then multiple sharp blue stones were fired right towards the virus type who then took flight dodging the attack.

Then all of the sudden guuramon came up right behind him.

" **Shriek Shock!** " after that the humanoid female bird emitted a high pitched scream that hit the demon dragon in the back making him crash down before she threw flamemon right at madleomon who was still tussling with gigantomon.

" Take this **Flaming Fangs**! " after that he bit right into madleomons shoulder before he grabbed the lion cub and threw him into the air.

" Begone you little pest! **Beast King Fallen Fist!** " he then punched forward creating a spirit of a black lion face that bit down on flamemon making him scream out in pain before he crashed to the ground.

" Flamemon! " gigantomon cried out now hurrying to his friend and noticed devidramon was closing in on him.

" **Atomic Force!** " after firing his breath attack it made the virus type back off and before long leomon began to make a run for it with devidramon not far behind.

" I'll be back! Next time I'll finish that weakling off myself! " hearing that made flamemon even more angry

" Weak! Weak?! " after that he began to chase them. " Come back here! We ain't finished! " the lion cub roared out.

The just as he was gonna continue chasing madleomon the small orange lion cub was stopped by silvermon's chains and was pulled back.

" Let me go silvermon! " the lion cub said trying to stay in the same spot but clawed the digital floor.

" No ain't happening " the wolf replied.

" What the hell's a matter with you? Huh?! " wayne asked as he approached the lion cub.

" He's mine " flamemon answered growling before wayne smacked right beside the head.

" Don't you do that no more! I get it, you wanna beat him, but not like this were a team. "

" Oh, I get it...were supposed to rely on swiftmon now? Because he can digivolve while were too weak to hold on our own? Is that it? " the lion cub said now looking away from wayne avoiding eye contact.

" No I didn't say that and you have to listein me! You'll only not get yourself killed but everyone else if you do that and that's not a bluf its a fact. "

The lion cub then got more angry before he growled and before long he took off running.

" Flamemon get back here! " wayne called out with silvermon stopping him from following him by putting his right paw on the teens shoulder.

" It's alright, I'll follow him, just head back to the hideout " after that was said the wolf began then proceeded to follow his friend " And take my jukebox with ya! " the wolf cried out.

" How we gonna that? " guuramon asked with gigantomon walking over to them.

" I can help. "

" Nice " wayne commented but was still worried about flamemon.

* * *

Right now it shows Flamemon sitting on a single collum staring up above at the vast wide digital space that made up all of koowloon.

" He called me weak... he called me weak... " the lion cub growled as the words kept on repeating in his mind over and over again before he roared making his torrent of fire appear and he calmed down the fire dispersed.

" Flamemon " a stern voice now said making him turn his head around to see that it was just only silvermon sitting up against the nearest wall with his arms crossed.

" You were out of line today friend. "

" *tch* I already heard it from wayne, so I don't need to hear it from you. "

"...Your afraid..." silvermon said with flamemon nodding.

" How can I not be? Were gonna be facing more powerful foes. I just want be right there with them. "

Silvermon walked over to the orange lion cub and patted him gently.

" I understand completely, your time will come when you'll be able to digivolve but not right now. It will happen. "

Flamemon looked up to his friend.

" But what about you? You've been in your rookie form the longest out of anybody aren't you a little frustrated that swiftmon digivolved before you? "

" Deep down yes. But what happened just happened and there's nothing I can do about it. Even if I never digivolve I will freakin fight until I can't no more. "

Flamemon then sighed in defeat " alright. I'm ready lets go back. "

* * *

Back at the hideout everyone had just settled in and guuramon was very curious on how the jukebox silvermon wanted them to bring back and since Swiftmon was still gigantomon at the time he carried it all the way here and then took a deep nap.

" Okay guuramon the way how this works is simple you just pick and play a song from my I pod and it will play on this jukebox okay? "

" W-which one should I pick? " the female humanoid bird asked.

" That's for you to decide " wayne replied as he put his head phones over her ears/top feathers.

" Hmmm...mmmmm. What's Queen? "

" That's a good band, I'll show you a few of their really good songs. "

" Hey there back " guuramon said now pointing to the entrance and woke up swiftmon from his nap because both silvermon and flamemon had now returned.

" Yep, were back " silvermon said before pushing flamemon forward who approached wayne.

" Hey...look guys, I'm sorry about earlier and wayne would you be willing to accept my apology? " the orange lion cub asked with the short white haired teen kneeling down to his height.

" No I won't accept your apology, I'm just kidding " wayne said earning a laugh from everyone else and then began to pet flamemon much to his delight and embaressment while purring like the cat he was.

* * *

It now show's both MadLeomon and Devidramon.

" Were not finished with them yet "

" No we are not " the demonic dragon added.

" Tomorrow we will end this. But you take care of the big one, I'll take care of the insects. "

* * *

" Alright guy's this is it, were gonna find a way out of eden and once we do, we'll be safe " wayne said as he gathered his stuff along with the other digimon.

" Okay, but if we do come back, I'm coming back for the juke box " silvermon said as he got a small pack.

" Now, your sure you know where it's at? "

" Yeah " the wolf answered. " Just as long as we don't get anything in our way, we will get out of here. "

" Okay, lead the way " wayne said with the wolf now nodding in agreement and soon he and the other three digimon followed him.

* * *

Timeskip they had just defeated a few gazimon.

" Well that's the last of them " silvermon commented now stretching his shoulders " How you feeling wayne? "

" Eh, I'm still getting used to this but I'm sure as this goes on I'll be fine. Anyway which way? "

" Right over here " silvermon then continued to lead them on and into a small clearing where there appeared to be a bunch of digital cubes all clustered up together.

" Okay it should be right over... "

" What's wrong? " guuramon inquired.

" The hell?! What is that thing doing over here!? " the wolf asked now pointing out what appeared to be a yellow digital wall with a lock sign on the front of it.

" Your saying that fire wall was never here before? " wayne inquired regonizing what it was.

" Yeah, someone putted this here, and I know you cowards are there! Come out! " silvermon yelled pointing to the clustered digital cubes and before long both madleomon and devidramon emerged.

" This time were gonna finish this and one way or another your coming with us kid " MadLeomon said with a grin.

" Not to mention that if you wanna pass you'll have to defeat us, but it won't be like that you'll all have a chance " devidramon added with wayne pointing right at them.

" Your in a for big disappointment, ready swiftmon? "

" Ready! " raptor looking digimon replied.

 **Digivolution Engage**

 **" Swiftmon digivolve to...Gigantomon! "**

After that the large digimon resembling a bad ass gigantosaurs appeared ready to battle.

" **Atomic Force!** " he then fired his breath attack wasting no time on giving his foes the first move but they quickly dodged the attack going to different sides.

" Alright, gigantomon go after devidramon we'll handle madleomon " the dinosaur nodded before he began to go after the black demonic dragon.

As for the rest of the digimon such as Flamemon and Silvermon they got ready while guuramon took flight.

" (hard laughing) So you all really believe that you can defeat me? And you pipsqueak your still not strong enough to beat me. "

Flamemon then got ticked off from hearing that

" Oh yeah?! Keep talking because one way or another I'm gonna kick your ass! **Torrent of Fire!** " the lion cub roared now creating a twister made out of fire that headed right towards madleomon who easily dodged it but didn't have time to react to silvermon.

" **Bright Moon!** " the wolf then fired the energy between his palms hitting the lion right in the back before dashing forward and jumped into the air.

" No you don't! " the evil lion said about to use and attack but guuramon quickly reacted.

" **Cyclone Boomerang!** " she then flapped her wings creating two boomerangs made out of wind that hit the lion right on his right arm and giving silvermon the opening he needed.

" **Sapphire Strike!** " he then extended his arms out and just like multiple sharp blue jewels were fired right to the virus type before exploding on impact and as he was falling down gurramon quickly caught him and flew around.

" **Beast King's Fallen Fist!** " he then punched forward creating a black lion face spirit that headed right towards the duo but was blocked off by a twister made out of fire.

" Haha! " flamemon laughed before dashing forward left and right left and right getting madleomon's attention.

" Right here! **Chain Smash!** " the bipedal wolf then slammed his chains right against the evil lions chest making him tumble back.

After that the evil digimon began to become enraged and soon enough he spotted wayne and saw that he was wide open.

" **Die! Beast King Fallen Fist!** " he then used his signature move making the black spirt lion head appear that shot right towards him.

" Oh no wayne! Get out of there! " silvermon cried out as guuramon speeded up to try and get there in time but it was futile because he couldn't get out in time all he could do was close his eyes and cross his arms out in front of him and waited for the attack to land.

Then all of the sudden just as madleomon's attack closed in on wayne flameon jumped right in front and took the hit making the short white haired teens eyes snap wide open in realization as he was sent flying right against a wall.

" Flamemon no! " wayne cried out as he rushed over to him along with gigantomon overhearing the commotion and tried to rush over there as well but was stopped by devidramon

" Your facing against me remember? **Crimson Claw!** " after that the fight between the two of them continued on.

Wayne was now just only three feet away from flamemon " Don't... " he paused now seeing the lion cub get up.

" ...I have to do this on my own... "

" Flamemon what are you talking about?! "

" It's my fault that I'm not strong enough and now your in this problem. So I want to...make things right. "

" Heheheh, Well isn't that precious? " madleomon inquired as he walked over now standing over flamemon.

" Your so willing to give your own life to for this human and your friends? Pathetic.. "

" **Torrent of Fire!** " flamemon then created a powerful twister of fire around himself hitting madleomon but much to his shock it didn't do anything.

" Eh!? No...no way... "

" Huh? So was that your last ditch effort? Well good...because you failed! " after that he kicked the lion cub away and then jumped over to him and began to stomp on him as wayne could only watch helplessly as his friend was being beaten right in front of him.

" Where's all of that fire power now?! " the zombie lion hybrid inquired continuing to stomp on him. " Here I thought you would actually be a challenge but I was wrong! "

" **Flaming Fangs!** " after that the orange lion cub chomped his fire coated fangs into the foot he used to stomp on making madleomon grunt in pain before punching him away.

" I've had enough of this.. " MadLeonmon then began to walk forward with his poison claws ready to use.

" Leave him alone! " wayne cried out " I'll go with you alright! Just don't them anymore! "

" I would shut up boy, because I have plans for you " the evil lion responded and very slowly he came towards flamemon who was thinking over his thoughts.

( My wish, is to be stronger... ) madleomon is now standing over him.

( So that way I won't be a burden...) " this is the end for you! " the zombie lion cried.

(...If I wasn't... what kind of friend would I be if I'm not able to help them?! )

 **Digivolution Engage**

All of the sudden flamemons fire began to intensify. So much infact that it pushed madleomon back showing how much power the lion cub was emitting. Then just like that he was coated in a sphere made out of fire.

" **Flamemon digivolve to... "**

Once the sphere had dispersed the lion cub was now longer a cub, he was now a full grown lion. Just like flamemon he was covered in orange fur and had a mane completely made out of fire including the tip of its tail along with the same red eyes and had a large black kanji symbol of fire covering his entire back.

" **Blazemon!** " the new champion formed roared out now identifying himself and made wayne smile.

" What? How did this little punk digivolve? " he then looked towards wayne and growled.

" I should have known it was your doing... "

After that was said Blazemon then stood in front of wayne like a lion defending its own.

" MadeLeomon, lets finish this fight like the beasts we are " the new champion said now getting ready to fight with undead lion growling back at him.

" You really think digivovling will make it a difference? That's a big mistake "

" Oh really, because from where I stand I'm feeling the pure raw fire power in my soul, so let's do this! "

after that blazemon charged forward giving off a mighty roar but the zombie lion punched him away and before long these two lions continued to exchange blows with either one showing no sign of slowing down before blazemon pounced onto his back and dug his fangs right into madleomon's right shoulder making him howl in pain before throwing him off.

" **Poison Claw!** "

" **Flame Claw!** " both lions then charged at one another with madleomon's right claw glowing purple and blazemon's left claw coated in fire and before long there attacks collided resulting into a stalemate.

" I refuse to lose to the likes of you! " the evil digimon cried out.

" I hate to be the bearer of bad news for you...but this lion is gonna be the new alpha! " after that the stalemate broke and blazemon knocked madleomon back into a wall.

" Hey MadLeomon? You remember how you said this was the end for me? Looks like its the end for you... "

" Not yet! **Beast King's Fallen Fist!** " he then punched forward creating a spirit of a black head right toward blazemon.

Then blazemon's fire mane began to intensify " **Beast's Inferno Roar!** " the fire lion then roared with all of his might creating a massive surge of fire that broke through the evil leomon's attack and soon enough it collided with the enemy who blocked it with its arms.

" I...refuse...to...lose to you! " the zombie lion said and before long something hit his arm and it turned out to be Guuramon's boomerangs.

" Now! " wayne cried out and before long blazemon released a roar like the mighty lion he was and increased the power and size of the attack before it completely consumed him.

" Nooooo! " the evil digimon cried out as it was then deleted into data and once he did devidramon noticed this.

" MadLeomon's been defeated?! " the demonic dragon asked in disbelief.

" Hey! Remember me?! " gigantomon asked and before long the virus type attempted to flee while energy began to gather within the dinosaur's jaw.

" **Atomic Force!** " after that he fired a powerful blast of electricity that hit devidramon and sent him down crashing and was immediately deleted.

" Hey?! " a voice called out revealing to be Silvermon, did we win?! " the wolf asked.

" Yeah we did! " blazemon replied with everyone now coming in together.

" Everyone okay? " wayne inquired with them all nodding before he petted the front of blazemon's head.

" And also blazemon, thank you, for saving my life. "

" Don't worry about it, because in the end you would give your life to save us and thanks to you I now finally digivolved and for that I'm grateful. Not to mention I'm freaking badass in this form " the fire lion said laughing it off making everyone sweat drop before wayne turned around and extended his right hand forward and just like that a light appeared and soon the firewall disappeared.

" Lets' continue on " after that both gigantomon and blazemon returned to their rookie forms and continued to walk down the path wondering if they were gonna finally getting out of Kowloon.

 **To be continued**

 **Oc Digimon that have appeared.**

 **Blazemon, Prior form Flamemon**

 **A powerful beast born from the very fires of the god of war Asura. Where ever he appears his fire alone can lay great waste to his foes and all those who oppose him.**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Moves:**

 **Flame Claw. Attacks with a claw covered in fire.**

 **Torrent of Fire. Same attack as flamemon's creates a tornado made out of fire.**

 **Beast Inferno Roar: The flaming mane around his neck intensify's before he gives off a powerful stream of flames that are powered by the very strength of the blazemon's very soul.**

 **Okay! Now it's about time that I've updated this thing, I swear it was a pain in the ass to do but hey it's done now so it's cool.**

 **Now to reply to my reviewers**

 **New Age Dragon**

 **Glad to hear that and thank you for the compliment and hope you liked this one if you know what I mean.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Hmm, very happy to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully this one as well friend and hope you liked the newest evolution Blazemon.**

 **Also the reason why I added in MadLeomon is because I figured a good old battle of lions would be very good and I just decided to add in Devidramon for the hell of it just to make the battle interesting and just to give you all something to look forward to Wayne will soon meet up with the main character's so just hang on for a little while longer.**

 **That's enough for right now...so until next time...**

 **G King!  
**

 **Out!**

 **Also if you still want to submit an enemy please do so because bloodydemon has given me one I just need a few more and I would say at least over 5 more enemy digimon so don't be shy I'm open for any idea's**


	6. Chapter 6 First Case

**Okay all of you awesome readers here's the next chapter for my digimon, witch I'm hoping that your all enjoying so far.**

 **Now to bring things up to speed.  
**

 **Last time, Wayne and his team of digimon have decided that it was time to head to the real world so that they could avoid the digimon that are trying to hunt them down thanks to the bounty that Ogremon sent out.**

 **So far at first DarkTyrannomon seemed easy when Swiftmon digivolved into Gigantomon. But instead, it turned out to only being just the beginning. Because later on both MadLeomon and Devidramon tried to take them down.**

 **But when all hope seemed lost Flamemon finnaly digivovled becoming Blazemon and taking down Madleomon while Devidramon was taken down by Gigantomon.**

 **Now we all just have to see just what in the heck will happen next.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The First Case**

 **Location : Kowloon**

Right about now after passing through what appeared to be an abandoned park Wayne and his four digimon Swiftmon, Flamemon, Guuramon and Silvermon had arrived at their destination.

" So this is it? " Guuramon inquired now looking at what appears to be somesort of round blue circle with a yellow inside.

" It has to be, right? " Flamemon added " I mean, you see stuff like this in those video games right? "

Wayne chuckled ( Funny thing is, they don't know were in a videgame. ) " Anyways, are you sure this is the way to the real world? " Wayne asked with Silvermon nodding.

" I'm positive, I've seen other humans use this, so it would only make sense wouldn't it? "

" That's true " Swiftmon added with Wayne exhaling loudly.

" Might as well find as find out " the white haired teen said before stepping in the circle and once he did a small dash board appeared that said do you want to exit Kowloon? Wayne then pressed yes and just like that he blacked out.

Moments later he opens his eyes and now realizes he was in the real world.

He had a pretty good idea where he was at Shunjuku it was like a place right in the middle of the map from what he remembered. Wayne then noticed when he arrived his digimon not there with him considering that it wasn't like the anime's where some of the digimon could convert over to the real world, well at least not yet at least. But then all of the sudden his phone began to ring.

" Hmm? What the heck? " He then checked to see what it was and much to his surprise it was a text message from Swiftmon saying

 ** _Where are you!?_**

Wayne then texted back.

 _ **I'm in the real world. Where are you guys even at?** _

Just like that he got another message from Swiftmon

 _ **We don't exactly know.** _

Wayne then sent another message

 _ **Well just hang tight guys I'll be back soon. We'll figure it out.** _

After sending his digimon that message Wayne then put his phone away and then asked a random guy wearing a suit.

" Uh, yeah, hi. I'm looking for Nakano mall, so could you point out the directions? "

* * *

After receiving the directions Wayne made his way to the Nakano Broadway witch was just a regular small mall.

( Wow, even though I'm in another world, this is awsome ) wayne said to himself as he entered the building and just like playing the game everything was there such as resteraunts and many stores basically a small mall full of the usual stuff you'd see. )

Wayne then entered inside and as he walked he gazed at his surroundings " Hmm, if I remember correctly, it should be on the right. "

The white haired teen then took a right and straight down the hallway was the door he was looking for.

" Aha " the teen exclaimed and continued onward before he then noticed what appeared to be an 18th century looking telephone with a white cat right next to it.

( Oh yeah, that's where you meet that lady who manges your digimon. I forgot her name though. What is Merie? But I can't help but wonder when I run into her. )

Wayne then paused before opening the door. ( Okay, Wayne your here to try and become a detective in training, and once you earn there trust you can tell the truth right? Easy peasy. ) He then face palmed himself.

( God that last line sucked. Hmm? ) he then noticed what appeared to be a small flyer.

( Help wanted. Extra hands to assist at work place. Perfect! Now...lets do this ) Jake said to himself and then knocked on the door as if he was knocking on heavens door itself.

" It's open " a voice said in the inside before Wayne let himself in.

" Excuse me " the white haired teen said before entering the very office of Kyoko herself and just like in the game it was a little mess, with a home feeling to add to it. But behind a desk was a major character in this universe, Kyoko Kuremi.

She was an absolute sight with fair skin, black eyes, waist-length blonde hair and a fringe covering her forehead. She wore black sunglasses with pink lenses, a collar, and a white t shirt with long sleeves that had red buttons with a few uptop opened revealing a bit of her cleavage. She also supported black gloves, a black scarf and golden circuit-like lines in the shoulders. As for the rest of her clothing, black hot pants and black high heels.

" Can I help you? " the blonde female detective asked

" Um, yes I noticed you were hiring? "

" Ah, yes. Your interested in the extra hands position? " Kyoko summarized with the teen nodding.

( Just go with the flow Wayne " Hmmm, it said no experience needed and in I'm interested. "

She then leaned in and put her hands underneath her chin as if she was examining him. " And do you think you have what it takes? "

" Well... is there anyway how I can prove myself? " Wayne inquired with Kyoko beginning to think.

" Actually there you wish to work at the Kuremi Detective Agency then you will need to be able to solve a case. Go the request board and pick a job that's right in the middle. "

" Okay, " Wayne said before he headed over to the request board.

( Wow, never expected to see cases like this, especially when it didn't look like much on the game screen. But hey it keeps them busy ) Wayne said to himself as he grabbed the piece of paper right in the middle that read.

 _ **Help Wanted** _

" What's the deal with this case? " Wayne asked as the blonde began to explain.

" For about nearly a whole week now, a top federal organization is having all of their records hacked into. As for who's behind it, no body knows. "

" Doesn't that need to be the government's concern though? " the white haired teen inquired.

" They usually would, But there to occupied with "other problems" so because of that they can't. We caught this keyword, Maximize along with two suspects. The first one works at the local manga shop down here in the mall. The second one is somewhere near Eden's entrance. If you can find the culprit who's the cause of this case, we can talk about the job. "

Jake nodded and just like that he exited out with a look of determination on his face.

" Okay, manga store should be on the third floor... " the teen muttered to himself and headed up the escalator and spotted the familar figure that resembled Alphonse from Full Metal Alchemist that for some reason had an odd paint job.

( There it is, the one I'm looking for is Mataro Orgin. Time to get into Incognito) Wayne said to himself as he entered the store and immediately noticed the various manga on display.

" Wow nice selection... " Jake muttered to himself as he looked through them " Oh no way, they got Full Metal Alchemist, Hellsing, and even Ultraman? Geez talk about a lucky day. "

" Do you need help with something? " a brown haired girl asked wearing a pair of glasses inquired appearing to be the manager.

" Um yes, I do. I'd like to purchase these manga and I'm looking for Mataro Ogrin. "

" Are you a friend of his? " the brown haired girl inquired.

( Normally I wouldn't lie, but just this once " yes I need to tell him something important. "

" He's in the backroom with the storage on brake to the right " the manager said pointing to the back area.

" Thank you. "

After that he entered a room showing a brown haired male texting on his phone.

( Okay Wayne, just like in the James Bond movies and Sherlock Homes, keep it cool. )

" Mataro Ogrin? " Jake inquired getting the suspects attention.

" What the? Who the heck are you? " the man asked as Wayne calmly sat down across from were he was sitting.

" Relax, everything's gonna be just fine Mataro " Wayne said trying to reassure him and kept calm like those detectives in those movies he used to watch with his mother.

" What do you want? "

" I'm looking for information " the teen replied.

" Well could you be more specific? "

" Okay, I'll bite. Maximize " all of the sudden Mataro started growing nervous.

" How'd you? "

" Dude, relax. I ain't gonna do anything to you. Just answer the question, Maximize. "

The guy then sighed in defeat " Fine, but I only heard the rumors about the guy that's been hacking into federal orginazations. But my buddy Tony knows who your looking for. "

" That's all, thank you for your cooperation. Also if your lying to me, I'll be back "

After purchasing his manga Wayne's phone rang.

" Hello? "

" What did you find out? " Kyoko inquired.

" I'm on my way to the Eden entrance right now once I find the other guy I'll fill you in on the details. "

" Very well, good luck " Kyoko said as the call soon ended.

 **Location: Eden entrance.**

Right about now Wayne was talking to a hooded teen.

" You wanna know about Maximize? I myself have seen him the only problem is that he don't stay in one place. So if you wanna catch him, then your gonna need to do a stake out or something. But that's my opinion. "

" Well its very helpful to me " Wayne commented. " But do you know where he might show up next? That's what I want to know. "

" I'm not to sure, but there's someone I know that recently got info on where the guy might turn up. So if you want to find your perp then you'll need to make your way to Kowloon. "

Wayne nodded at his answer.

" Thank you " Wayne said before he got onto the pad and exited out of Eden to inform his future boss.

 **Timeskip.**

Right about now Wayne had just arrived back at the mall and told Kyoko everything from what happened at the manga store and all of the info that Mataro had given him including the informant at the Eden entrance.

" Mmm, I see, so he does know about it but it's clear that neither of the suspects are the culprit " Kyoko said now gathering her thoughts.

" Yeah, it seems so, but he did say that a friend of his knows of the person were looking for. So I better head to Kowloon. "

" Hmm, very discrete and straight forward. That's a good motive for a detective to have, you show promise. But you better move quickly. "

Wayne nodded and then looked at the television. Then just like that he extended his right hand outwards and within seconds he got sucked inside much to the blonde's intrist considering her assistant was capable of doing the same thing as well.

* * *

 **Location: Kowloon floor 1**

The white haired teen had now just landed at the entrance of Kowloon and at the same moment all four of his Digimon reappeared.

" Huh? How come we're here now? " Swiftmon inquired while Silvermon streched his arms while both Flamemon and Guuramon were yawning.

" Well first off, glad to see your all okay. But where the heck did you guys go? "

" Honestly, we have no idea where the heck we were " Flamemon spoke up followed by Silvermon.

" Yeah, it was like a major black out, it's hard to describe/ "

" Not to mention it was creepy " Guuramon added while shivering a little bit.

" Okay, now moving that aside, how come were back here? " Swiftmon inquired.

" Well, I'm applying for a job as a detective, one that specializes with problems that involve technology more specifically Eden itself. "

" Alright, so what do you have to do then? " Flamemon asked adding in his curiosity.

" Were here to find someone that's been hacking into a federal organization. The only keyword we got is Maximize. "

" Could it be that a digimon's involved? " Silvermon guessed.

" Possibly, that's why were at Kowloon to find out. The last guy that I talked to, gave me a lead that someone he knows might have information on where Maximize might be next. "

" We'll know soon enough right? " Guuramon spoke up with everyone nodding before they continued onward.

Just about five minutes later Wayne and his digimon had found the informant that the teen was informed about.

" Maximize? What do you know about it? "

" I want to know where it is, and when it'll show " Wayne replied.

" Only thing I know is that he's supposed to hang around Kowloon, he's arriving at the first sector in about ten minutes from now.

" Thank you " Wayne said and began to make his way to the first sector and called Kyoko.

" Well? What did you find out? " the blonde detective inquired

" It turns out the one called Maximize always arrives at Kowloon's first sector at a pacific time. "

" Could it be that's the moment of time when the firewalls are vulnerable? "

" That's a high possibly, I'm heading to the area right now. All I have to do is wait. "

* * *

Timeskip it shows Wayne and his four digimon right at the firewall area.

Then all of the sudden a normal guy wearing a suit and glasses walked up the fire wall and instantly Swiftmon's senses perked up including Silvermon and Flamemon.

" Wayne, that's him! " Swiftmon whispered. " I smell a digimon on him. "

" Alright, let's move in " Wayne said and just like that they walked over to the guy with the white haired teen making them now known.

" A little lost aren't you? " the guy then turned around.

" I'm just a programmer, I was sent here to tighten up the security on this fire wall. "

" Yeah, I don't believe you. Okay cut the act, " Wayne said before the man started to chuckle before he fainted and soon a strange looking robotic insect digimon appeared. It was black in color and its design appeared to be derived from a little stage beetle with the two head peaces shapped like a taser.

" So, you've figured it out? " the digimon asked.

" It wasn't hard at all, Kokuwamon... " Wayne replied now identifying the rookie level.

" Okay now that we got aside... " Flamemon began acting all tough and took the personality of a cop. " Put your hands in the air and give it up bub. Because your all by yourself. "

" Who say's I'm alone? " the data type chuckled before all of the sudden two more digimon appeared with appearing one appeared to be a large black robotic dragon with another look alike only it was orange.

" Megadramon and Gigadramon, both of them are ultimate levels " Wayne said knowing who the two virus types were.

" Hey Wayne, lets go all out! " Flamemon yelled out as Wayne nodded and did his thing deciding not to hold back and get this over with.

 **Digievolution Engage**

Suddenly Swiftmon was coated in a multicolored light while Flamemon was consumed by a sphere of fire.

" **Swiftmon digivolve too... Gigantomon!** "

" **Flamemon digivolve too... Blazemon!** "

Then just like that both rookie digimon digivolved into their champion forms, with the raptor becoming a large dinosaur while the lion cub turned into a orange lion with mane made out of fire and after that both digimon charged forward facing off against the ultimate levels. Gigantomon fighting Gigdramon and Blazemon fighting Megadramon.

" While both Giganotmon and Blazemon are busy, let's keep him occupied Guuramon! " Silvermon exclaimed charging right at Kokuwamon

" Right! " Guuramon replied as she took flight.

" **Chain Smash!** "

" **Cyclone Boomerang!** " Silvermon threw a chain forward while Guuramon flapped her wings and created a boomerang made out of air and launched it right towards Kokuwamon who then launched himself into the air.

" I might be a rookie level, but it don't mean I can't fight! **Stun Shock!** " the robotic digimon then fired off multiple volts of electricity making the two digimon scatter.

Back with the big fights, Blazemon was duking it out with Megadramon with Gigantomon not to close fending off against Gigadramon.

" Man these guys are tricky! " Blazemon said as he dodged an incoming attack before both enemy digimon got together.

" Genocide Gear! "

" Genocide Attack! " and just like that both Gigadramon and Megadramon fired off countless organic missiles at the two digimon.

" Blazemon now! " Gigantomon yelled with the fire lion nodding and got in front of the dinosaur.

" **Torrent of Fire!** " Blazemon roared creating a powerful twister made of fire that soon wrapped around the two digimon blocking the attack.

" Above us! " Blazemon pointed out to a few missles that entered the twister.

" **Atomic Force!** " Gigantomon then fired off his breath attack taking out the remaining missiles.

But all of the sudden both enemy digmon charged from both sides.

" **Ultimate Slicer!** "

" **Guilty Claw!** "

Then without anytime to react both Gigantomon and Blazemon got hit by both of the ultimate level's attacks causing both champions to grunt in pain.

" It ain't over yet guys! " Wayne called out to the duo. " We can still do this! So stand strong! "

" He's right, " Blazemon spoke up. " Not to mention I got an idea, but I'll need your help Gigantomon "

" Okay, lead the way Blazemon " the dinosaur digimon replied ready to see what the fire beast had in mind.

Afterwards both Megadramon and Gigadramon snarled at their opponents before they both charged at Gigantomon.

" Crap! There ganging up on me! " the dinosaur said as he began to defend himself while Blazemon knew his plan was coming along.

" Get ready Gigantomon! I'm gonna make an opening! " the fire lion said before it began to charge up his next attack. " **Beast King's Inferno Roar!** " Blazemon then unleashed a powerful stream of fire that made Gigantomon jump back and the two ultimate's to scatter.

" Now Gigantomon! Go for the nearest one! " Blazemon yelled out and without hesitation Gigantomon charged at Megadramon and slammed the virus type with his tail sending it right into the fire lions direction.

" Gotcha! **Torrent of Fire!** "

Then seizing the opportunity Blazemon engulfed Megadramon in a powerful twister of fire and with no were else to go the orange virus type much to the surprise of Gigadramon.

" Don't forget about me! **Mega Fist!** " Gigantomon landed a succession of powerful punches against Gigadramon before he and and Blazemon got together.

" Alright, wrap this one up guys! " Wayne called out with both digimon nodding in agreement as they both began to charge there signature attacks.

" **Atomic Force!** "

" **Beast King's Inferno Roar!** " the dinosaur breathed a powerful energy attack made out of electricity while the lion roared out the flames of asura with both attacks combining into one blast and upon contact the virus type digimon was deleted.

" No...this can't be, they lost? " the rookie data type said in disbelief and realized he wasn't paying attention to his opponents.

" Sapphire Strike! " Silvermon then seized the moment and spread out his arms unleashing a barrage of crystals that hit the machine like digimon and send him crashing right to a wall. "

" It's over Kokumon, you've lost " Wayne said as he approached the rookie level with all of his digimon right behind him.

" So what now? Your gonna delete me? " the data type inquired with Wayne shaking his head.

" Nope. But just this once I'm gonna let this slide, just as long as you don't do it again, got it? "

" Y-yes! Thank you! " the data type said before he began to leave confusing the rest of his digimon.

" So what? That's it? Were just gonna let him go? " Silvermon asked with Blazemon adding in thoughts " Yeah, what if he does it again? "

" Eh, he learned his lesson and besides after this that digimon will owe me a favor " Wayne exclaimed.

" Ooooh, I get it " Blazemon commented as he and Gigantomon de digivoled back into their rookie forms and headed back the exit pad.

* * *

 **It now changes to the Kureimi Detective Agency**

" Ah, I see you've returned were you successful? " the blonde inquired with Wayne nodding.

" Yes mam. Kokumon won't be getting into anymore trouble not after he knows what I could do to him. "

" And the suspect? "

" After the fight, it was revealed to be Kokuamon all along, but it appeared he had him under his control, he'll be fine. Only problem is he don't recall anything that happened."

" That was strange of what you did, letting that digimon go. But no less very good. Not only have you searched for clues but you have found the culprit with the suspect unharmed well done. "

" So? Am I "eligible" enough to become an assistant detective now? "

" Detective? No, From this point on your a Cyber Slueth. Wayne welcome to the Kuremi Detective Agency " the blonde said before standing up and shaking his hand.

 **To be continued.**

 **Now I admit, it's not the best chapter, but hey at least it's out of the way. But next time, I'm gonna try and stick with the main story that way I can at least know what to do for next time.**

 **So til then just bear with me okay?**

 **Now to reply to my reviewers**

 **Happy to hear and hope that you liked this chapter, despite it seemingly to be a bit off.**

 **New Age Dragon.**

 **Hmm, you'll love the others later on and very glad that your pleased and hope you feel the way with this chapter.**

 **That's enough for right, now so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


End file.
